Where it all started
by TheLazyyOne2
Summary: our feeling and thoughts can change so quickly, all it takes is one moment, one person for worlds to come crumbling down. For the cold face of reality to tear people apart and all you can do is watch them break. (Moved to this account as I forgot the email for the other oops. More info inside first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**This is kinda awkward but basically I forgot the email to my account 'TheLazyyOne'' so Im now going to be posting the story on this account. ''TheLazyyOne2'' They should like seriously remind people to write their emails down somewhere because I always forget. Anyway the next chapter will be up within a few hours as I tried to update last night but I forgot the thing so yeah.. Sorry for the confusion n shit**

I've been going to the same school for the past 5 years. Same people, same teachers, nothing seemed to ever change. That's what I thought. Things change quickly, your friends, your feelings, everything. All it takes is one person, for you to just notice them and your whole world which seems so familiar can just come crumbling down in seconds, leaving you with a whole new idea of everything.

My name is Mitchie Torres, I am 16 years old and currently attend Tribeca Prep high school. My mum, Sonny also works at the school. Not many people seem to connect the dots between the two of us but that doesn't really matter. I'm not popular, never have been and I don't plan on being. I'm fine with the group of friends that I have. The new semester at school is about to start, what's it going to be like? I have no idea.

**Mitchie's POV:**

''Mitchie!'' My mum's voice echoed up the stairs into my bedroom. ''It's time to go!''

And with that I grabbed my bag from by the door and headed down the stairs towards the front door which was already open. My mum was outside in the car waiting for me so I quickly closed the door running down the steps and along the path towards the car, sliding into the front seat.

''Took your time'' She said as she twisted the key in the ignition before speeding off down the road towards the school.

''First day back, Gimmie a break mum'' I muttered slightly before turning and looking out the window watching the houses fly pass. It didn't take long to reach school. Only a five minute drive, if it wasn't for the fact that I was late I probably would have walked this morning. Oh well. As soon as we arrived I darted out the car and into the building. I collected my schedule like everyone else and looked down at it. ''Great, homeroom with my mum'' I groaned to myself, no one noticed, they were all too busy.

The bell sounded and I hadn't seen any of my friends yet, I hoped I would know at least one person in my homeroom but knowing my luck so far, probably not. I stood there for a while looking round waiting for anyone but no one showed up. I sighed walking into the room and seeing most of the seats already being occupied by social groups. I walked straight to the last 2 seats at the back after noticing my mum's awaiting gaze.

Nothing good had happened so far, we only were 15 minutes into the school day but still. I heard the door swing open and looked up to see who it was. Alex Russo, school trouble maker. It was odd, she was already annoying the teachers and getting in trouble but really she was quite shy. She only had 1 real friend who she spent most her time with and she never seemed to talk to anyone else. No one knew anything about her, apart from she has two brothers, Max and Justin.

''Alex Russo, your late'' My thoughts were cut off by my mum's voice. ''Go and sit down'' She said bitterly and Alex just nodded looking around the room, her eyes landing on the only free seat, next to me. I gulped as she started heading over to me. She sat down silently and rested her head on her arms. We sat in silence for a while but this was just killing me. Who was she really? What was she really like?

''Hi'' I said quietly. No response. I poked her in the side as she sat up looking over at me. ''Alex right?'' She quickly nodded before turning away again. ''I'm Mitchie'' I said as she turned to meet my eyes again.

''Hey'' She said, looking away once again. I looked over following her gaze to see my mum eyeing us suspiciously. With that, the bell signalling our first period rang. Alex got up and quickly darted out the room whilst I took my time walking towards the front of the class.

''Mitchie, a word please'' I groaned turning and walking towards my mum's desk. ''So talking with Alex are we?'' I nodded. ''Be careful with her Mitchie, you know what she's like'' What the hell?

''Have you ever even spoken to her before mum?'' I asked and she looked at me blankly. ''I didn't think so'' I turned walking towards the door again.

''Just be careful, she's trouble Mitchie. I've been warned about her'' I ignored her comment and slammed her classroom door walking to our first lesson. I couldn't get Alex off my mind. I wanted to get to know her, no matter what it takes.

I quickly arrived at my first lesson for the day, bio. I saw Caitlyn and Nate. I was about to speak to them when Mr. Hopper got the whole class's attention. ''Alright, You're going to be given lab partners. They will remain your partner for the whole year and assignments will be done together. You also will sit with them throughout the year, no changes.'' I groaned already knowing I'd get some idiot to work with. ''Caitlyn and Nate'' he spoke. Oh come on how is that fair. They walked to a bench and sat down as he continued to list of names.

''And finally... Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo'' wait what.

''What!?'' I said voicing my thoughts, causing the whole class to turn and face me.

''Problem with that miss Torres?'' He questioned. I shook my head. ''Alright then, sit down'' I sighed walking once again to the only available seat. I don't get how Alex could have been first out of homeroom yet she wasn't even here yet. The whole class was talking whilst Mr. Hopper wrote notes on the board, that was until there was shouting out in the hall.

''You deserved it and you know it'' A male voice sounded.

''Are you serious? I didn't do anything and you didn't even try to stop her'' A female voice shouted, I recognized that voice... There was a loud crash out in the hall followed by yelp before anyone spoke again. ''Fuck you!'' The person shouted and a few seconds later Alex appeared at the door rubbing her shoulder looking angry but hurt at the same time.

''Your late Russo'' Mr Hopper shot her a glare.

''Yeah so what'' She spat back before walking to the back off the class and sitting next to me. She slumped down on the desk immediately all whilst Mr. Hopper was still watching her closely.

''Now I understand why you didn't want to be partnered with Russo, Mitchie'' He spoke. Alex's head shot up as she turned to face me. She looked hurt again, this time the anger was gone before her face went blank as she laid her head back down on the desk.

Mr. Hopper came around the room handing out work sheets between each pair. ''Alright then, first day back. You have most of the lesson to complete the sheets together'' He said as he plopped back down in his seat by his desk doing something on his laptop. I looked down at the sheet before looking at Alex.

''Alex, I'm not doing this by myself''

''Whatever'' She mumbled into her arms.

''Whatever? Your helping'' There was no way in hell I was doing the whole sheet on my own.

''Yeah, like I'd do that''

''You know what Alex'' I felt myself growing annoyed already. ''People are right about you, it's best just to stay away and ignore you'' I said harsher then I intended. Her head snapped up as she looked at me, it was hard to read her expression as she tried her best to mask any emotion at all.

''You don't know fuck all about me Mitchie.'' She snapped angrily before standing up grabbing her bag and walking out the room. I was shocked to say the least; I didn't know that would piss her off that much. Alex's friend, Harper I think it was turned around from the bench in front to look at me.

''What did you say to her?'' She questioned.

''People are right about her, it's best to ignore her'' I said confused at why she was asking me.

''What did she say?''

''_You don't know fuck all about me Mitchie''_ I said imitating her voice. Harper just looked worried. ''What?'' She shook her head. ''I didn't mean it'' I added quickly.

''Then why did you say it?'' She sighed. ''Look, what people and teachers say about her isn't true. Yeah she's a trouble maker but that's just her outer shell so people don't see the real her'' She stated, I searched her expression for any sign that she was lying but found nothing.

''What do you mean?'' She shook her head again.

''Just speak to her later'' and with that she turned around ignoring me as I tried to talk to her for the rest of the lesson.

I hadn't seen Alex for the rest of the day; even though she was in most of my classes apparently she hadn't turned up. I needed to tell her that we had been given a bio project to work on together. I was on my way to my last period, oh guess what. My mum was my English teacher. I sighed walking in. No one in this class again. My luck so far today had been pretty shit. We we're getting given a seating plan like every other lesson and I was waiting for my seat. ''Mitchie and Alex'' My mum called finishing off the back row. I looked at her giving her a _what the hell_ look, wasn't she the one telling me to stay away from her. I was too distracted by her that I didn't even realise Alex had already sat down near the window by the time I turned around.

I quickly followed and sat down next to her. Her gaze flicked to mine quickly before she turned away again. I ripped a piece of paper out my book quickly scribbling down. _I'm Sorry_ and passing it to her. She looked down at it writing something before passing it back.

_Don't worry about it._ I sighed to myself writing another note.

_We have to do a bio project for the end of the week, you're not getting out of it. My place or yours._

She looked at the note sighing slightly; I could tell she was weighing up her options in head.

_Mine after school, your mum hates me._ I laughed slightly looking over at her to see she was already facing me I just nodded and turned to the board to take down the notes that we had already missed.

The bell signalling the end of the day came quicker than I expected. I told Alex I would meet her by her locker after I spoke to my mum. I walked up to her desk slowly.

''I'm going to Alex's to work on a project'' She looked up shocked and laughed slightly.

''Yeah okay, where are you really going?'' She said laughing more at the fact I was going to do work with Alex. Even though she had never taught Alex before most teachers knew it was rare for Alex to do work at school.

''To Alex's'' I said and with that I walked out the door into the hallway seeing Alex mid conversation with Harper. I walked up to them and Harper looked at me smiling before disappearing. ''Let's go then?'' She nodded and we walked out of the school towards her house.

Woah, I never knew Alex's family owned the sub shop. I hadn't actually been here before but I had passed it loads of times. We walked in and there were too people behind the counter, Justin and who I assumed was their dad. Justin looked at me before glaring at Alex as she ignored him and made her way up the stairs into her house as I followed. Before I had time to process anything Alex stopped in her tracks and I thumped into the back of her looking up to see why she stopped. A woman who I assumed was their mum was stood in the kitchen glaring straight back at Alex. I moved forward slightly to see her face. She looked scared.

''Who's this?'' Her mother demanded.

''M-Mitchie'' She spoke stuttering, why was she scared. Her mom just raised her eyebrow at me as Justin came up the stairs too.

''Mitchie Torres?'' She said shocked. She looked at me before looking between Justin and Alex several times. ''Justin, why don't you take Mitchie downstairs and get her something to drink I need to speak with Alex'' Wow, their mom was scary, she looked so angry all the time and well, Alex just seemed scared.

Justin took me down stairs as I sat on a stool. He glanced every now and then at me for some unknown reason. I just sat sipping on my drink before I heard shouting.

''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU'' Alex's mom shouted. I didn't hear a response from Alex but soon enough there was a loud smash from upstairs followed by more shouting in a language I didn't understand. Justin's dad looked at him before running towards the stairs. I quickly got up and ran after him up the stairs into the living room. Alex was stood leaning near the wall whilst their mom continued to shout. Her dad tried to grab her arm and pull her back. ''GET OFF MY JERRY'' She shouted, so that was his name. I glanced back at Alex who had a blank expression.

''DON'T IGNORE ME YOU WORTHLESS CHILD'' Her mom shouted before she lunged across the room shoving Alex into the wall as she let out a small yelp. I stood there shocked as she raised her hand slapping Alex across the face. Jerry pulled on her moms arm again.

''Come on'' He said taking her back down the stairs to calm down. I watched as she glared at Alex, a look of hatred written across her face.

When I finally registered what had happened I walked across the room to Alex who was now sat on the floor, hugging herself tightly. I knelt down in front of her trying to get her to look at me.

''Alex'' I said softly. She looked up with tears in her eyes, a bruise already forming on her cheek. ''What was that about?''

''N-nothing'' She said quietly. I looked at her but decided now wasn't the time to press anything. I sat down next to her and put my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. ''Y-you should go Mitchie'' She said looking down at the now interesting floor.

''Alex-''

''Please'' She said cutting me off. I just nodded, taking out a pen and pulling out her arm. I wrote my number on the palm of her hand telling her to call me if she needed me before heading home.

I arrived within a few minutes as I only lived a short walk away. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom stood there cooking. ''How was Alex's?'' She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

''Interesting...'' I said confused, not knowing what had happened still. She signalled for me to go on. ''Alex had her fight with her mom...''

''Lot's of people fight with their parents Mitchie''

''You don't get it, her mom hit her, she completely lost it. I'd never seen Alex so scared before''

My mom just looked shocked. She stared at me for a moment trying to think what to say but came up with nothing. I wasn't hungry. I went upstairs into my room and flopped onto my bed taking out my phone. 1 New Message.

**_Thank You – Alex_**

**M: What was that tonight?**

**A: Nothing, really. Don't worry (:**

I sighed to myself, was she really going to lie to me. I had been there. I saw it. There was something else going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyway heres chapter 2, like I said i'l be posting the story on here now because I forgot the email ergh, Here ya go guys**

**Previously:**

_''Lot's of people fight with their parents Mitchie''_

_''You don't get it, her mom hit her, she completely lost it. I'd never seen Alex so scared before''_

_My mom just looked shocked. She stared at me for a moment trying to think what to say but came up with nothing. I wasn't hungry. I went upstairs into my room and flopped onto my bed taking out my phone. 1 New Message._

**_Thank You – Alex_**

**_M: What was that tonight?_**

**_A: Nothing, really. Don't worry (:_**

_I sighed to myself, was she really going to lie to me. I had been there. I saw it. There was something else going on._

**Mitchie's POV:**

I woke up the next morning anxious to get to school. I got ready in record time; my mom's face was priceless when she saw me dressed and waiting to go to school. I just laughed as I grabbed a slice of toast before heading out to the car behind my mom and sliding into the front seat as she drove off down towards the school. As we passed Alex's house I looked out the window to see Alex sat under a tree on her front lawn but before I had time to process anything we had passed. We had soon arrived at school and I went to my locker gathering my books for the day before heading to homeroom and taking my seat at the back waiting for Alex to turn up.

It was about halfway through homeroom when Alex finally walked in; she had her hood up and her head down as she walked to her seat next to me. ''Russo, hood down'' My mom said hardly even glancing up. I heard Alex sigh as she sat there completely still in silence. ''Russo, hood'' My mom said again glaring at her. Alex slowly pulled her hood down and I heard my mom gasp causing everyone to turn around and look at Alex with similar expressions on their faces. I turned to look at her; she had a bruise on her cheek, a black eye along with a split lip.

Alex tensed up as everyone continued to stare at her, I grabbed her hand under the table and she turned to look at me with sad eyes. 'What Happened' I mouthed to her and she just shook her head. I was going to say something else but realise my mom was stood right in front of us. She bent down to our level and looked at Alex.

''What happened sweetie?'' She asked Alex, wow now she cared.

''I got in a fight'' Alex said not looking away from my mom's eyes. My mom looked at me and I shook my head knowing she was lying.

''Really? Who with?'' My mom asked, Alex looked scared for a second before her face went blank and emotionless.

''my brother, Justin'' she lied again. My mom got up taking Alex's hand and pulling her up.

''I'll be right back guys, talk amongst yourselves'' She said walking towards the door with Alex behind her. ''Come on Alex'' They both disappeared out into the hall leaving me sat there confused wondering what had happened after I left last night. I sighed resting my head on the table waiting for them to return.

It wasn't until the bell rang signalling first period... which was English for me that they returned. Alex went and sat in our seats and I was about to go there too when my mom called me over. ''Mitchie, I thought you said her mom hit her'' She whispered to me.

''She did!'' I whisper shouted at her, she just sighed.

''Justin owned up, he even had a reason for hitting her, she had punched him first and when Justin tried to stop her hitting her mom and then they thought'' She said glaring at Alex. My mouth hung open in shock, no way would that of happened. ''After that she attacked Justin in the halls so she's being sent home after English, I rang her mom and she's going to come and get her to take her home''

''What no you can't!'' I shouted, my mom held a finger up telling me to be quiet and go back to my seat. I looked at Alex to see her head buried in her hands. Her sleeves fell down slightly and I couldn't help but notice small red marks on her wrist. I was going to ask her what they were from before my mom walked over.

''Alex, your moms here early time to go'' Alex's head snapped up off the table and she looked at me panicked, my mom looked at her weirdly before speaking. ''Come on'' Alex looked at me with a pleading glance again but I didn't do anything. I just watched as she got up with her bag walking out the room. I looked up to see her mom glaring at me from the hallway. I sat there for a moment before jumping out my seat and running to the door after them. ''Mitchie!'' My mom shouted as she ran out after me.

I ran towards the school doors and into the car park to spot Alex's mom pulling her along by her arm towards the car. Alex was trying to resist but wasn't strong enough. Before I could even get close to her she was shoved into the back of the car and her mom sped off. I stood in the middle of the car park in shock as my mom came running to my side. ''Mitchie what the hell was that! Get inside now'' She said taking my arm and leading me back towards the school. There was nothing I could say, my mom actually believed Alex was like that.

As I laid in bed that night thinking, I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to Alex's face when her mom had shown up. She was completely terrified and I didn't do anything. I sighed as my belly rumbled. I had skipped dinner again that night as I didn't want to be in the same room as my mom, so that leads me to now, sat with my music blaring blocking out the world when my phone buzzed, Alex was calling.

''Alex?'' I questioned, I could hear her crying on the other side of the line along with the rain in the background.

''M-Mitchie'' her voice was so faint it was hard to understand what she was saying. ''I-m o-outside'' and with that there was a thud before I was left with just the sound of Alex's breathing and the rain.

''Alex?'' No response. ''ALEX!?'' I shouted as I jumped to my feet and ran down the stairs. I pulled on my shoes and a jacket before opening the front door ignoring the gaze from my mom.

''Mitchie what are you doing'' She said confused but I ignored her and ran straight out into the rain looking around using my phone as a torch. I ran around the side of the house to see something glowing in the grass. As I got closer I saw a figure laying on the grass holding their stomach with what I now recognised as a phone on the floor in front of her.

''Alex?'' I said as I walked up to her cautiously. I knelt onto the wet grass and looked at her face. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth as I took in her state. She looked at me weakly her eyes shutting before fluttering open again.

''M..m..mitch'' She whispered. I got to my feet running to the house.

''MOM!'' I screamed inside and she called back asking what was up. ''COME QUICKLY'' I shouted before running back around to the side of the house. I tried to help Alex stand up but she couldn't.

''Mitchie? Where are you'' My mom called out to me in the rain.

''Round the side of the house!'' I shouted as she quickly came running around and saw Alex lay in my arms. I couldn't stop my own tears rolling down my face silently. ''Help me get her inside, please'' She just nodded picking her up out of my arms ignoring the groans which Alex made as she carried her into the house and set her on the sofa before she went and grabbed some towels.

''Alex?'' I said as I knelt down on the floor in front of her. ''What happened? Who did this?'' I sighed when she didn't say anything; she just stared at me scared. ''Was it your mom?'' Her eyes widened slightly before they went back to normal. She didn't say anything, just continued staring at me until my mom walked back into the room with a pile of towels and first aid kid. I moved out the way onto a chair in the corner as my mom knelt down where I was previously in front of Alex.

''Alex sweetie, what happened?'' My mom asked as she reached out and touched Alex's arm. She quickly flinched from the touch, looking up at her with scared eyes. ''I'm not going to hurt you'' She said in a calming voice before she reached out moving her arms which were wrapped around her stomach before she reached for Alex's jacket and pulled the zip down to reveal Alex's striped purple and black shirt. She went to lift Alex's shirt quickly but Alex's eyes shot open. She sat up quickly letting out a cry as she did so and put her arms around her again.

''Alex...'' I said getting up and sitting on the arm of the sofa. ''Let her help you'' She looked up at me as I smiled weakly and took hold of one of her hands.

''We'll start with somewhere else then...'' my mum muttered to herself as she picked up some cream from the first aid box. She glanced up to Alex's face to see her cheek still bruised along with her black eye and split lip but there was now a gash running across her forehead with now dried blood covering it and a line where it had gone down her face. My mom grabbed some wipes to clean the dried blood being careful to stop Alex wincing every so often. She then used the cream on her bruise to make it ache less.

''So Alex, who did this to you?'' My mom asked casually as she continued to apply the cream. Alex tensed up shaking her head causing my mom to stop and look up at her. ''Alex, you need to tell me honey so I can help you'' She just shook her head again as tears filled her eyes she attempted to stand up but just fell back down again holding her stomach. ''You're not going anywhere tonight, let me see'' My mom said as she tried to pull Alex's shirt up again slightly but Alex flinched.

''Alex she won't hurt you'' I reassured her as my mom pulled up her shirt before gasping at her exposed stomach. A mix of blackish purple blotches were forming all over her stomach and ribs. ''WHAT THE HELL'' I exclaimed jumping to my feet. ''I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT BITCH''

''Mitchie Language! And you won't go near whoever did this too her'' My mom said calmly as she started applying the cream to Alex's stomach lightly.

''Whoever did this!? You know damn well it was her mom!'' I shouted causing Alex to flinch at my words. I shot her an apologetic look. ''You saw how scared Alex looked earlier when her mom was here! You just chose to ignore it'' I said before taking one last look at Alex before walking towards the door.

''M...Mitchie please'' I heard Alex whisper causing me to turn round looking at her tear stained beaten face. ''D...don't'' She said even quieter than before. I was about to protest when she spoke again. ''Please'' She looked down at the floor as my mom stood up walking into the kitchen before returning with a glass of water and some aspirin which Alex quickly took. ''T...thank you Miss T..Torres'' She got out slowly.

''Please, call me Sonny when we aren't at school'' My mom said. ''Now let's get you upstairs to the spare room, can you walk'' Alex attempted to get up wobbling slightly. ''I'll just carry you'' She said becoming impatient and quickly picked Alex up bridal style before heading towards the stairs with me following as they went towards the spare room. My mom laid Alex on the bed gently before pulling the covers over her.

''Goodnight Alex'' I said and walked out the room leaving my mom in there with her. I stood leaning against the door to hear what she said.

''Alex... you're going to have to tell me who did this to you'll. I'll speak to you in the morning about it. Goodnight sweetie'' She said calmly before walking out in the hall to see me standing there. ''Go to bed Mitchie, I love you'' She said walking across the hall into her room.

''Love you too mom...'' I said as she disappeared into her room. I sighed before walking back down the hall to my own room. Changing into some pyjamas and brushing my teeth before climbing into bed and closing my eyes.

**Sonny's POV:**

I didn't know what to do with Alex. She was hurt, badly and I did the best I could to try and ease the pain but there was nothing else I could really do. Mitchie was right, I did see the fear in Alex's eyes when her mom showed up but I chose to ignore it thinking it's just because she was in trouble... Oh how I got it so wrong. Yeah she was in trouble but not that kind. I sighed thinking back to all the incidents involving Alex at school. She was always pulling pranks and getting into trouble in between classes but she never actually seemed to say a word apart from that. 'It's always the quiet ones' is what most the teachers had said about her, yeah it was true. But that phrase can be meant in so many different ways... Anyway back to the point, Alex still looks completely prettified. She wouldn't say much, just shaking her head at any questions answered. Something was definitely up and I would have to report it to the school tomorrow so an investigation could take place if it was actually child abuse. Alex would hate me for it but there isn't really much else I'm able to do...

I was just about to dose off to sleep when I heard whimpering. I instantly knew it was Alex and shot out of bed and across the hall into the spare room where Alex was. She was thrashing about in her sleep, whimpering as she did so and muttering words I couldn't understand. I approached her slowly. ''Alex'' I said shaking her arm slightly.

''N...no p..please'' She whimpered in her sleep has tears stared falling from her close eyes.

''Alex'' I said louder shaking her arm again.

''I..I'm s..sorry p..please don't'' She whimpered again.

''ALEX!'' I almost shouted as I tightened my grip trying to stop her from thrashing about so much before she hurt herself.

This time her eyes shot open as she quickly looked around the room as she started to shake. She brought her knees to her chest and started to sob hysterically. Her breathing was becoming un-even and fast.

'Alex come on breathe, you need to calm down'' I said as I rubbed her back soothingly. ''Your safe now it was only a dream'' I repeated every so often as her breathing was starting to slow down again. I glanced over to the clock to see it was nearly 1am. ''Come on, you need to go back to sleep'' She just looked up at me with scared eyes and tear stained cheeks.

''I d..don't want too'' She whispered.

''Alex, you'll be fine honey. It's just a dream. Your safe here'' She stared at me for a moment before nodding as she leant back and closed her eyes. I stayed sat with her until she fell asleep again before I went back to my own room crawling under the covers before falling asleep almost instantly.

I awoke again the next morning to the sun beaming through a small gap in the curtains. I groaned rolling over to the side of the bed before getting out. It was 6:30am and man I was tired after spending half the night trying to get Alex back to sleep. I sighed involuntary thinking back to the state Alex was in last night when Mitchie had found her and how terrified she was. I tried to push the thought to the back of my mind as I went into the bathroom for my shower. I glanced in Alex's room to see her still fast asleep which was good I suppose.

I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water glide down my bare skin. It was relaxing, it calmed me down but eventually all good things come to an end and I had to get out and changed for work along with making breakfast. It didn't take me long to change into a black pencil skirt and button up white shirt for school. I walked into Mitchie's room waking her first knowing how she long she takes for school and so she could lend Alex clothes. I walked back down the hall into the spare room, placing the clothes on the end of the bed and waking Alex up.

''Morning Russo'' I said going back to calling her by her last name. She sat up rubbing her eyes looking around the room confused before realisation hit. She sighed moving to the end of the bed before she got up whimpering slightly as she did so. ''You alright?'' I asked concerned.

''Yeah... I'll be fine'' and with that she picked up the clothes on the end of the bed waiting for me to leave the room.

''Oh right.'' I chuckled to myself as I walked out the door and down the stairs to make breakfast. I just sat at the kitchen island with Mitchie eating when Alex came down the stairs slowly. She walked into the room her hair tied back loosely, wearing a pair of Mitchie's jeans and a Paramore t-shirt along with a black jacket and her converses. It was then I realised her face was still covered in various bruises and cuts.

''Erm Alex...'' I said unsure of what to say. She looked at me reading my expression. ''Your f-''

''Yeah I know.'' She said cutting me off. ''It doesn't matter. Who cares'' She shrugged her shoulders and just stood there looking around the kitchen. Mitchie eyed me suspiciously and to be honest, I felt the same. She was acting as if nothing had really happened apart from the obvious evidence.

''Here, eat something'' Mitchie said trying to break the tension.

''Not hungry'' Alex said blankly her face going back to the usual emotionless expression which she often had.

''You need to eat''

''I'm not hungry''

''It doesn't matter you need to eat''

''I'm fine''

''ALEX!'' Alex instantly recoiled taking a step backwards when Mitchie shouted. Her expression flickered to scared before she put her wall back up. This didn't go unnoticed by Mitchie who seemed to drop the subject now as she absently minded picked at the rest of the food that was on her plate.

''Alright then... go get your stuff'' I looked up to see Alex already walking towards the door. ''Alex where are you going?''

''All my stuff for school is at home... I need it'' She turned and started walking again when Mitchie grabbed her arm lightly.

''We'll drive her to her house right mom?'' She looked at me and I just nodded. Alex just shrugged again waiting by the door for us both. The 3 of us walked out towards the car as Mitchie sat in the back with Alex. It was an awkward silence for most of the drive to her house. Alex was staring out the window whilst Mitchie just sat in silence.

Once the car stopped Alex quickly jumped out saying she would be out soon and we could go without her but I insisted we would wait. We both watched curiously as Alex looked around before going around the side of their house to a fire escape.

''Mom, I'm worried about her'' Mitchie had hardly been friends with Alex for a few days but I knew where she was coming from. It was weird to see someone acting like this.

''I know Mitch, I know'' I sighed as my gaze went back to Alex who had climbed in a window on the second floor.

It had been about 10 minutes when there was a faint scream. I looked to Mitchie who had the same horrified look on her face. Before we even had time to react Alex had jumped out of her window and fallen down the first flight of stairs. At this point I jumped out the car with Mitchie close behind as we ran towards the house. Before we had even reached the bottom, Alex had come running down the stairs with her school bag and straight into Mitchie's arms who held onto her tightly whilst helping her back to the car. I watched as a women stared out the window watching us before disappearing closing the curtains. I sat in the front of the car and turned in my seat to see Alex who was now crying into Mitchie's shoulder.

''Your okay Alex, I got you'' She said rubbing circles on her back. She looked up at me with a sad expression before turning back to Alex.

''You want to stay at our house today Alex?'' I questioned her and she shook her head mumbling a quiet 'no' into Mitchie's shoulder. I just sighed as I turned the key in the ignition before carrying on down the road towards the school.

By the time we had reached school Alex had stopped crying but was still sat in Mitchie's arms. I got out of the car as they walked in front of me towards the school. Nearly everyone outside and in the hallways turned to face Alex before gasping and whispering to their group of friends. Some of the teachers walking passed even stopped and stared before continuing to walk to their classrooms. At this point I was about to separate and walk into the principals officer when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around to see Alex looking at me.

''What are you doing?'' She looked between me and the door scared. ''You can't tell anyone!'' She whisper shouted at me.

''Alex you don't get it I-''

''NO!'' She shouted as people turned to look before she lowered her voice. ''You can't! Please I'm begging you. You can't tell anyone about it'' Tears quickly filled her brown eyes and she stared up at me with Mitchie who was now looking sadly at the pair of us.

''Alex, If I don't report this and someone finds out I could lose my job''

''P...Please. Not today. Just... I can't. Please don't'' She begged again as she tried to force back her tears. I looked around the halls before sighing.

''I'm sorry Alex...'' I said as she looked at me hurt. She mumbled something under her breath before she ran towards the school door; well it was more like hopping as she was limping. As she got to the doors she punched a locker before heading out into the playground. ''Fuck. I'm so screwed for this'' I said turning around and running out after Alex and Mitchie who had followed.

As I burst through the school doors I saw Mitchie frozen on the steps. I followed her gaze to see Alex stood in front of Justin and who I assumed was her mom. They were speaking to each other before all of a sudden Alex turned to walk away. Justin quickly grabbed her slamming her into a car as the women came up behind him. She screamed something into Alex's face before slapping her. Justin then let go of her as she fell to the floor and the pair of them walked out the school.

I ran over to Alex and pulled her up into my arms holding her tight. Mitchie soon followed and joined in on the hug. ''Did you tell anyone?'' Alex asked pulling back away from us.

''No...'' I said trailing off sighing. ''Look. I won't tell anyone for now but I'm going to have to say something soon. Okay?'' She nodded before looking down. ''You need to tell me why she does this to you...''

''I can't...''


	3. Chapter 3

**I will correct any typos later because I'm feeling lazy atm. Anyway here you go. New chapter tralala what dooo ya sayyyyyyyyyy. Wanna leave a review? Please? C'mon dont make me beg guys**

**Previously: **

_As I burst through the school doors I saw Mitchie frozen on the steps. I followed her gaze to see Alex stood in front of Justin and who I assumed was her mom. They were speaking to each other before all of a sudden Alex turned to walk away. Justin quickly grabbed her slamming her into a car as the women came up behind him. She screamed something into Alex's face before slapping her. Justin then let go of her as she fell to the floor and the pair of them walked out the school._

_I ran over to Alex and pulled her up into my arms holding her tight. Mitchie soon followed and joined in on the hug. ''Did you tell anyone?'' Alex asked pulling back away from us._

_''No...'' I said trailing off sighing. ''Look. I won't tell anyone for now but I'm going to have to say something soon. Okay?'' She nodded before looking down. ''You need to tell me why she does this to you...''_

_''I can't...''_

**Mitchie's POV:**

''I can't...'' Alex said looking down at the floor.

''Why not Alex, come on speak to me'' I pleaded tilting her chin so she was looking up.

''I just can't okay. Please, leave it'' With that she ran off back inside the school as I turned to face my mom who stood there as she sighed.

''Mom...'' I started before she cut me off.

''I know Mitchie; I really don't know what to do. She won't speak about anything and refuses to tell us why. I think there's more to her then she's letting on'' I nodded in agreement before we turned and walked back into the school towards homeroom.

Alex wasn't in the room so I sat at the back on my own waiting for the time to pass. Alex avoided me the whole day, any lessons we had together she would sit on the opposite side of the room, switching with someone and in the hallways at break she would walk the opposite way.

It was now lunch time and I hadn't seen her for a while. All of a sudden Alex burst into the cafeteria laughing to her as she ran to the opposite side of the room. Soon enough other students started walking in laughing; whispering to other people about what was going on. I looked up to see Alex sat at a table with Harper on the other side of the room. The end of lunch approached when Mr Laritate walked into the cafeteria.

''Alex Russo!'' His voice boomed. She looked up at him and smiled.

''Sup Sir'' She said winking.

''Come with me now!'' He demanded anger in his eyes. ''Your being sent home'' Alex's confident expression quickly changed to one of fear as she scanned the room looking for me, her eyes landed on mine as she got up walking towards him and out the door with him. I didn't waste any time in getting up and sprinting to my mom's room on the other side of the school.

As I ran in she was marking papers and didn't even look up when I charged into the room before I slammed the door and pushed her hand down to stop her writing. She instantly looked up at that annoyed before she saw my expression.

''What happened?'' She asked worried.

''Alex – trouble – caught – sent home'' I said in between breaths after running the whole way.

''What?'' She questioned not understanding.

''Alex got into trouble for something, she's being sent home!'' I shouted as the situation finally clicked in her head. She walked out the room without saying another word and towards Mr Laritates office. As we walked in Alex was nowhere to be seen.

''What did Alex do this time?'' My mom asked.

''You don't want to know. She's gone home now. Maybe her family can knock some sense into her'' He spoke in his annoying voice.

''Yeah literally'' I mumbled under my breath causing them to both look at me, my mom concerned and Mr Laritate just confused.

As we walked out of his office I pulled out my phone sending a message to Alex:

**M: Alex, let me know your okay please.**

I sent it and put it away in my pocket as my mom pulled me into a hug in the hallway, telling me Alex was strong and would be okay. That as soon as the day was over we would go to her house to find her. I just sighed as I held onto my mom ignoring the glances from students roaming the halls.

**Alex's POV:**

As soon as I reached home I ran up into my room, ignoring the shouts from my mother. I ran over to the window which now had a lock on it. No escape. I tried pulling on it but it wouldn't budge obviously. I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket and picked it up to see a message from Mitchie. I was about to reply when I heard footsteps approaching. I spun around just as I was slammed into the window as she pushed my face against the glass and I dropped my phone onto the floor.

''Where's dad when you need him'' I said to myself difficulty as of the position I was in.

''Not here to save you that's for sure'' And with that she pulled me backwards by my hair throwing across the room into the other wall, I shoved my arm out to break my fall but that only ended with a loud crack before I slid down it as I held my arm crying out in pain.

''Why do you do this to me!'' I shouted at her looking up through blurry eyes.

''You are a disgrace to this family! You're actions are not acceptable. Fucking dyke'' She said as she kicked me causing me to fall onto the floor on top of my arm as I cried out again.

''P-please don't'' I said as she kicked me continuously.

''Not until you learn!'' She screamed back as she grabbed me by my hair again making me stand up, ignoring my desperate pleas.

''What are you going to do!? Beat it into my head!?'' I shouted back in her face, wrong move. She swung at my face as I staggered backwards towards the wall. She hit me again as I once again fell to the floor before she started kicking me over and over again, not just my stomach. All over, my torso legs and head which was now throbbing as everything started to blur. I could feel a sticky liquid dripping down the side of my face and from my nose. Nothing compared to the pain in my arm though. Everything was starting to fade, I couldn't take this for much longer.

''You worthless little slut'' She said and with one more kick to the head my world went black.

My eyes fluttered open and shut as I tried to adjust my eyes to the light in my room. I sat up only for my head to start throbbing again along with most of my body. I tried to push myself up with my arm before I fell back to the floor screaming in pain. I looked around the room to see my phone across the room. I shuffled across the floor towards it picking it up with my good arm, the screen was smashed and it was dead.

I pushed myself up this time with my other arm and limped over slowly towards the door. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I stood looking around my room as the tears continued to flow down my face. I didn't want to think about anything. I wanted to go back to the darkness, that's what I was going to do. I walked towards the bathroom searching for the shiny object which had changed my live forever when I first used it a few years back. It was still in its place, mocking me. Laughing.

I picked it up as I slid down the tiled wall. I looked down at my wrist which was already covered in a variety of old and new cuts. I brought the blade down on my arm ignoring the pain from even attempting to move my arm. This only brought more pain, but at least it was working. As I let the blood flow down my arm I felt my mind slowly slipping from consciousness as I fell back into the darkness wanting to stay there forever but of course nothing like that ever works. I barely even slipped into the darkness before I came straight back into the light. I heard muffled shouting from down stairs, it didn't help that my ears were ringing. I was sure I could make out someone coming up the stairs and that's when I panicked. I got up slowly crying out in the pain which was catching up with me before walking over to the sink and washing my arm under the tap, biting my lip as I tried not to cry at the sting of the cold water on my arm. I felt my head becoming dizzy again as I fell back to the floor, hitting my head on the side as I did so before I shut my eyes once again letting my body go numb.

**Mitchie's POV:**

By the time school had finished I literally dragged my mom out of school and to the car giving her Alex's address. The drive was silent and it felt like we were only going 2mph. I shook my leg anxiously as we approached the house. I didn't even let the car stop before I got out and ran to the fire escape up to Alex's window. I tried to open it but it was locked. I looked through the glass to see a lock on it. I groaned in frustration before running back down past my mom to the front door and knocking on it loudly.

Soon enough the door swung open to reveal Justin. I didn't even wait I barged past him into the house as my mom followed before Alex's mom also appeared in front of us.

''Get out of my house'' She growled.

'' Not without Alex'' I spat back at her through gritted teeth as I ran past her and up the stairs to Alex's room. When I reached the door I saw various locks on it. I fiddled with them trying to get them un done as I heard shouting downstairs. I continued to fiddle with the locks when there was a loud thump from inside the room.

''Alex'' I called. No response. I continued to frantically fiddle with the locks using one of my hair slides to try and unlock them. It finally clicked and I pulled the lock down twisting the door knob as I slammed it open looking around, no Alex. I turned around her room to see a light coming through a small gap in the bathroom door. I ran over pushing it down slowly making sure she wasn't in front of it.

I immediately dropped onto my knees in front of her unconscious body as tears quickly filled my eyes. I looked at her state; her face was covered in dried blood along, her arms covered in bruises. I didn't even want to know what the rest of her body was like. I tried shaking her to wake her up but there was no response.

''MOM!'' I screamed through the house as I heard two sets of running footsteps. My mom burst into the room first looking at Alex and covering her mouth with her hand gasping. The other set of footsteps was Justin who just stood there with a blank expression on his face, looking at her disgusted before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

My mom knelt down on the floor next to Alex as she picked her up in her arms, one arm under her legs and one behind her back. She carried her out and down the stairs out the door and towards the car, I sat in the back letting Alex's head rest in my lap as my mom drove silently towards the hospital. I didn't have to ask, I knew that's where we were going.

By the time we were half way there Alex's started to shift slightly as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me with a pained expression.

''It's alright Alex, you're going to get help'' She went to speak but only ended up taking a sharp breath as we went over a bump in the road as she cried out in pain.

''Sorry'' My mom mumbled from the front of the car as she drove into a parking space before opening the door quickly and pulling Alex out into her arms. Alex screamed in pain as I looked at her worriedly. My mom looked the same as the quickly walked into the reception up to the front desk.

''What happened?'' The women at the desk asked in obvious shock. My mom went to speak up but was interrupted by Alex.

''No'' She mumbled before she shifted slightly crying out in pain again. The next thing I knew she was being whisked off in a hospital bed by some doctor. My mom sat in a chair in reception and I sat on her lap holding onto her tightly as I watched the clock.

A few hours passed when a man walked out with a clipboard walking over to us. I shook my mom to wake her up as she looked around before her eyes landing on the man. ''Is she okay?''

''She should be... Her arm is broken. She had some bruised ribs, as for her head she has a concussion, we stitched up the cut across her forehead and cheek but there's nothing we can really do for anything else. She's pretty badly bruised and will no doubt be in a lot of pain.'' My mom nodded as he carried on. ''She's given us a statement of what happened so we'll go from there'' I looked at my mom shocked as she mirrored my expression

''C-can we see her?'' I asked looking hopeful and he nodded as we followed him towards a room. I walked into the room with my mom to see Alex's limp body on the bed. Her chest rising and falling slowly to the beeping of the machine. Her eyes darted to mine as I walked closer to the bed.

''Hi'' She said sadly.

''Hey...'' I said quietly. ''So erm, what did you say happened to you?'' I asked getting straight to the point. Alex looked away from me and visibly gulped.

''I erm, felldownthestairs'' She whispered fast.

''What?!'' I shouted as my mom stood up grabbing my arm and pulling me back. ''WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM ALEX, DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING'' I screamed in her face before storming out the room with my mom following trying to calm me down as I went outside. I kicked the wall in frustration before I felt my mom's arms wrap around me.

''C'mon Mitch, calm down'' She sighed.

''What do you want me to do mom!? She just keeps living in this web of lies! How are we meant to help her? She could of fucking died'' I said as I buried my head into my mom's shoulder letting the tears fall.

''I'm sure she had a reason...'' She trailed off. ''Right now she just needs a friend, she's just scared'' I nodded into my mom's chest as we stood there a while longer before a nurse came running around the hospital looking left and right.

''Mitchie Torres'' She questioned and I nodded. ''You need to come with me now'' She said running back into the hospital. I looked at my mom confused before running after her and following to Alex's room. As we approached I could hear Alex's screams and voices trying to calm down. As I reached the doorway with my mom I saw several people trying to hold Alex down as a doctor tried to inject her with something. Alex kept screaming with tears coming down her face as the man finally got the needle into her skin, injecting it before pulling it out.

I watched as Alex started to calm down after a while before her eyes finally snapped shut and her head rolled to the side of her pillow. ''What the hell?!'' My mom questioned.

''She started panicking, repeating I'm sorry and calling out for someone, her heart rate was increasing rapidly we had to calm her down but she kept screaming for 'Mitchie' as well. We had to sedate her before she ended up hurting herself.''

''Alex lied to you. She didn't fall down the stairs, her mom did this to her'' The whole room went silent as everyone stared at my mom in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kso, after this chapter things will start to get better so don't worry about that. Anyway, please leave a review? Anyone? Okay ;[ I see how it is /3 **

**Sonny's POV:**

I couldn't stay quiet about this any longer, seeing Alex lying on her bathroom floor earlier, and the day before at my house. I just couldn't, I had to speak up.

''Alex lied to you. She didn't fall down the stairs, her mom did this to her'' I watched as everyone in the room turned to face me in shock. Mitchie just stood there looking confused about why I had spoken up.

''Are you sure Mrs...'' The doctor spoke up

''Torres, yes I'm sure''

''You do realise if Alex denies this information then all we can do is start an investigation. Alex would had to go home still'' I nodded and Mitchie looked at me scared.

''When will Alex be awake?'' She asked quietly.

''A few hours max'' The doctor said before walking out the room. I walked over to a seat next to Alex's bed as Mitchie came over sitting on the chair next to me, dragging it forward as she sat by Alex's side resting her head on the side of the bed.

''Mom'' She whispered. ''What's going to happen when Alex goes home?''

''Social workers will probably keep an eye on her and her family, if there is evidence of abuse then she'll be taken into care...'' I sighed at that part.

''She would hate being with people she doesn't know...''

''I know Mitch, I know'' And that was the end of the conversation, we sat in silence for nearly 2 hours waiting for Alex to wake up. Mitchie wouldn't leave her side so I went to grab some coffee for us. I was now sat half asleep in the chair when Alex started to stir. Mitchie immediately sat up as she watched Alex shift again before her eyes fluttered open as she groaned.

''Alex'' Mitchie whispered. Alex rolled her head to the side to see us both sat there.

''Hi Mitch...'' Her voice was groggy. ''I-I'm Sorry'' She said breaking down into tears almost instantly. Mitchie got up and pulled Alex into an awkward hug trying not to hurt her anymore.

''Hey it's okay'' She said rubbing her arm slightly. I decided I should just tell her now.

''Alex...'' I said standing up and walking over to the bed. She looked up at me with tired eyes. ''I told them that your mom did this'' Her eyes widened.

''WHAT!?'' She shouted looking around the room before she sat up, crying out slightly as she did so. She swung her legs over the side of the bed as she pulled the wire from her arm.

''Alex calm down'' I said rushing over and trying to push her back down as Mitchie stood there frozen.

''NO! Don't touch me!'' She whimpered slightly as she grabbed her clothes that were on a chair and went to walk out the room. I grabbed her arm as she turned around. ''Don't'' Said before yanking her arm from my grip as she walked out the door. I turned to Mitchie who then ran out after her calling her name down the hallway trying to get her to come back.

''Mom we can't let her go home! S-s-she ha-''

''Shh Mitch, I know'' I said pulling her into a tight hug. As we walked back out to the car.

**Alex's POV:**

Fuck her. Fucking idiot. Why did she go and tell them!? I wasn't staying there any longer. By now I was walking home slowly, avoiding the pain coming from my ribs and the throbbing in my head. My arm was in a cast now... Lucky me. My whole body was aching, I just wanted to go home and sleep some more. A few people on the streets were giving me funny looks as I walked past them. I didn't give a shit to be honest.

After about an hour of walking 2mph I finally got home. I walked into the sub shop to see my dad turn around with tears in his eyes. He looked up at me gasping before running over and pulling me into a hug. I instantly whimpered and he pulled back looking at me. I knew something else was bothering him...

''Dad... what's going on?'' I questioned him looking up.

''Lex...'' He started his voice shaking slightly. ''I'm leaving'' I looked at him in shock, tears filling my eyes instantly. ''I'm not coming back, I can't... you can come with me if you want b-''

''NO!'' I shouted ''I HATE YOU'' I screamed pushing past him and running up the stairs past everyone and into my room slamming it shut before running to the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I slid down the wall allowing the tears to fall freely from my eyes as I brought my knees to my chest.

Why was my life so messed up? Why was he just leaving like that forever and never coming back. I couldn't go with him. As much as my mom was a bitch my whole life was here... I couldn't. Things were just going on a downwards spiral. I looked up to my sink as my tears started to blur my vision. I was so tempted, there was a voice in my head telling me not to but I was weak. I stood up walking over to the blade, picking it up in my left arm difficultly as it was in a cast. I held it in my hand just staring at it for a moment before I held my other arm out. I brought the blade down, dragging it across the skin as blood instantly pooled out and down my arm. I did it once, twice, three, four times before I put it down and slid back into my position on the floor, remaining there for the whole night.

My dad came up; trying to talk to me a few times but I just ignored him. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Eventually I had to move. I got up walking back into my room pulling on an oversized hoddie that would fit over my arm. I rolled the sleeve up to the end of the cast before climbing into my bed. By this time it was nearly 2am and I had to be up for school in 4 hours. I didn't see any point in going to sleep. I grabbed my laptop and spent the rest of the morning watching films online.

When morning came I got dressed and ready for school. I looked for another hoodie to wear and found an old one of Justin's... I sighed pulling it on over my head and rolling the sleeve up like before and then walked downstairs. My dad was sat at the table as he looked up when I came down. He was about to speak up when I grabbed my school bag and walked down the next spiral of stairs and out the door onto the street. I was early, but that didn't matter as it would probably take me twice as long to get to school. I was aware of the stitches I had on my head along with the bruises but I really didn't care what people thought.

As I suspected when I got to school the bell for homeroom had just gone. I crept down the hallways trying not to get caught by Mr Laritate and to my luck I didn't. I walked into the room as both Sonny and Mitchie's heads snapped up to look at me. I knew they were probably worried but I really didn't want to speak to all of them.

''Erm... I forgot something in my locker'' I lied before turning and walking back out the classroom. This time Mr Laritate caught me and took me to his office, informing me that I had a detention afterschool. I sighed as the bell rang and I made my way to my first class... which was with both Mitchie and Sonny. I walked into the classroom late as usual as everyone looked up.

''Stop fucking staring'' I snapped at them.

''Russo, don't use that language in my classroom.'' She said going all teacher professional on me.

''Do I look like I care!?'' I spat out again before walking to my seat next to Mitchie.

''Detention afterschool'' She said lowly.

''Already got one, thanks for the offer though'' I said causing some people to laugh as Mitchie just stared at me shocked.

''Outside now'' Her mom growled.

''Your choice'' I shrugged getting up and walking outside into the halls, standing by the doors leaning against the wall. Soon enough she came outside and glared at me, angry but concerned at the same time.

''What is wrong with you today? Where did you go yesterday?'' She said concerned.

''Home.'' I stated simply.

''Why are you acting like this?''

''Like what'' I questioned.

''Like that''

''I'm not acting like anything'' I shrugged as she narrowed her eyes at me.

''Alex... Don't be like that'' She sighed.

''Like what''

''DAMNIT ALEX!'' She shouted as I recoiled backwards slightly which went un noticed by her. ''You know what!'' She shouted again as I looked to the side trying not to look into her eyes so she would see the fear behind my own. ''Look at me when I'm speaking to you!'' She said reaching out and tilting my chin as I jumped at her touch. That time she noticed and she looked into my eyes as she stood in silence. She sighed again. ''Just go back in'' She ran her hand through her hair as she followed me back into the classroom. I ignored Mitchie for nearly the whole lesson when she tried to speak to me. Eventually she just gave up and we sat in silence.

I sat staring at the clock watching it tick, waiting for this lesson to be over. There were about 2 minutes left when Ms Torres spoke up again.

''Alex can you wait behind after for a moment please'' She said looking down at her laptop. I just nodded, not that she saw. Soon enough the bell had rang and I stood up walking to the front of the class.

''What'' I said dryly.

''Your dad's here, he wants to speak to you. He said it's ur-''

''No''

''What?'' She said confused.

''I don't want to speak to him.'' I stated simply as she looked at me even more confused.

''Alex I thought your dad didn't h-''

''He doesn't''

''Then why don't you want to ta-'' I cut her off.

''I DONT WANT TO TALK TO HIM'' I said before storming at the classroom door only to walk straight into my dad.

''Alex listen...''

''NO. LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE YOU'' I screamed in his face as a pain shot through my stomach. I doubled over in pain clutching my ribs with my good arm as everyone turned to look at me. That was when Ms. Torres and Mitchie emerged beside me.

''Alex what's wrong?'' Mitchie asked.

''I-I'm fine. J-just'' I started before another pain shot though my ribs as I screamed out in pain.

''Alex?'' My dad questioned concerned.

''Go away. I don't want to see you'' I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He looked at me hurt but didn't move.

''Come on, you need to sit down'' Sonny said touching my shoulder gently.

''Leave me alone'' I said as Mitchie suddenly appeared with a chair from one of the classrooms, pushing me down lightly onto it.

''Alex I-'' My dad started.

''Don't! Just fuck off and leave already!'' He looked at me, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes as it turned to anger slightly.

''YOU KNOW WHAT. FINE I WILL'' With that he turned and stormed off leaving a stunned Mitchie and Ms. Torres looking down at me.

''Alex you didn't have to do that'' Mitchie said before walking off away from me. I got up from the seat.

''What's gotten into you Alex...'' Ms Torres said shaking her head before she also walked away.

I tried to hold back the tears as I walked through the hallways towards the girl's restroom. I walked into one of the stalls sitting on the closed toilet seat as I let the tears fall. I rested my head against the wall as I just cried to myself. I waited for the bell to ring for 3rd lesson after break before I got up and walked out towards the school gates. I looked back at the school before heading off down the road home.

I got back and my mom was sat there tears streaming down her face.

''You'' She growled at me when I walked in.

''Where's dad?'' I asked ignoring that.

''He left! I was trying to get him to stay but you made him leave! Un grateful little slut'' She said getting up and walking towards me. Before she could get close I walked up the stairs which I was stood by and walked into my room. I was about to go into the bathroom when my bedroom door slammed shut. I turned around as she locked the door from the inside before walking up to me pushing me against the wall.

''Go on then, hit me like you always do'' She looked at me for a moment. She turned to walk away and I laughed slightly, she suddenly span around charging at me as she sent us both to the floor. I landed on my broken arm as I cried out in pain. I quickly got up only to have her grab my leg from the floor as I fell back down to the floor as she got up, kicking me before grabbing me by my legs and pulling me out the room. She pulled be down the stairs gripping my leg still as I cried every time my back slammed into a step. She was heading towards the doors which lead to the basement. She opened it pushing me down the stairs as I tumbled down to the bottom. I heard a key twist in the lock quietly as I lay in a heap on the floor.

It was later that night when she opened the door and came down turning the light on. I was still laid on the floor, not having moved since earlier. She stood over me the house phone in her hand. She gave it to me as I brought it up to my ear.

''Alex?'' My dad's voice sounded through the phone.

''Y-yeah'' I barely got out.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left like that but I can't come back. I can't tell you why. Just try not to piss her off too much. I know how she gets'' _You Really Don't _I thought in my head. ''I love you'' and with that he hung up. I handed the phone back to the monster that was my mother before she walked back up the stairs leaving the light on but locking the door again. I sighed as I closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep.

* * *

A week had passed; I was still locked in the basement. She would bring some food and water down every so often to keep me alive and when she was annoyed she would take it out on me. There was one time which was worse than the others, that was just yesterday.

_She walked down slamming the door behind her. She looked at me once before kicking me in the side. I didn't cry out in pain that only gave her the satisfaction. I just lay there as she continued to kick and punch me until my vision blurred. She was getting frustrated; she pulled me up by my hair dragging me away from the bottom of the stairs she threw me back onto the floor as I whimpered slightly. She looked around a room for something. She picked up an old bat, I knew what was coming so I tried to get up, she hit me in the knee with the bat and there was a loud crack as I fell to the floor screaming in tears. That was when she got up and left after kicking me once more in the side._

I wasn't sure how I was still alive by now. No one had come to save me yet. I sighed as I closed my eyes hoping to drift off to sleep.

**Mitchie's POV:**

We hadn't seen Alex all week after that day, I couldn't stop worrying but I was still slightly disappointed at how she treated her dad.

''Mom, it's been a week and we haven't seen Alex. Something is going on'' I said as we stood in the kitchen after school.

''I know Mitchie, what do you want me to do?'' She asked frustrated.

''I'm going over there. I don't care if your coming or not'' I turned heading out the door as I started walked down the street. A few minutes later my mom pulled up beside me in the car as I got in and we drove towards her house. When we got there we walked into the sub shop to see Justin. He looked over at us.

''Just take her and go whilst moms out'' He said handing me a key. ''Say anything though and she will actually kill you, she's completely lost it.'' I gulped as he pulled up his shirt to show a large knife wound on his stomach that had been stitched up. ''Yes she did that, so when I say tell someone and your dead, I'm being serious just get Alex out of here'' I nodded and ran upstairs to her room which was open she was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't in her bathroom either. I tried all the rooms nothing. I went downstairs to see my mom trying to open a locked door.

''Move'' I said as I put the key in the lock and twisted it, it opened. I flipped the light on walking down the stairs and looking around. My mom followed closely behind. I spun around the room to see Alex laid on the floor covered in what I assumed was her own blood. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at us with fear.

''Oh my god Alex'' I gasped out as I touched her arm, she flinched at my touch whimpering slightly. ''Alex? I'm not going to hurt you'' I said as I looked at her emotionless face and then her eyes, they were empty. Like the life had been sucked out of them. I rubbed her arm trying to soothe her but she whimpered again looking up in fear. ''We have to get you out of here okay?'' She nodded slightly as I went to help her up until she screamed out in pain. ''It's alright Alex, we're gonna help you''

''I got her'' My mom said walking over and bending down to pick her up, she put one arm under Alex's legs as she screamed out again. ''It's alright Alex, let us get you out of here'' She said continuing to pick Alex up which only made her scream again as Alex hit my mom weakly over and over until she put her down only causing her to scream out in pain again.

''Alex, what's wrong?'' I asked worried.

''It hurts'' She said weakly with tears streaming down her face.

''I know Alex but the sooner we can get you out the sooner you can get help'' My mom went to pick her up again but Alex stopped her.

''NO'' She cried out trying to scoot herself along with only one arm. ''Don't touch my leg'' She said whimpering slightly.

''Okay okay'' My mum said as she looked at me. ''Mitchie grab that sheet'' I nodded and walked over passing it to her. She unfolded the sheet and put it on the floor. ''Alex can you move onto it?'' She nodded before slowly dragging herself onto the sheet with her good arm. ''You get those two corners, Alex lay down'' She said as I grabbed my end and she got hers. ''Lift''

It was amazing how light Alex was, but when you looked you noticed how thin she actually was. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as we walked towards the stairs and carried her awkwardly out and down the side door. When we got out we managed to get her into the back of the car and drive down to the hospital. We arrived quicker than I thought as my mom shot out to go a get someone to help. Two nurses came out with a bed as they transferred Alex onto it using the sheet, ignoring her screams. They then wheeled her inside as we followed.

We sat in reception waiting as a man came walking towards us. I asked him if he was okay and he nodded. ''She's broken her knee which was why she was in so much pain when you tried to move her. Her ribs were already pretty badly bruised from before and they're even worse now, two are cracked but they should heal in their own time. She had some pretty bad cuts to her head and arms that we had to stitch up, apart from that it's just severe bruising.''

I nodded looking up at him as he finished his speech; I blocked the rest out not wanting to know what her mom had done to her. ''Do you know what happened to her?'' I shook my head as my mom looked at me before speaking up.

''I got a call from someone using her phone saying that she was attacked, we drove over and saw her just lying on the ground and her phone was gone'' My mom lied smoothly. The doctor nodded before leading us to Alex's room.

''We want to keep her in for a few days to check everything'' He said before walking into the room to see Alex now awake. ''Ahh Alex, your awake. How are you feeling?'' Alex looked at him blankly not saying anything. ''Well, erm. Do you remember what happened to you?'' Alex shook her head before closing her eyes again. The doctor sighed before walking out the room. Alex opened her eyes and stared at us again.

''I want to leave'' She whispered.

''You can't yet Alex'' I said. ''They want to keep you for a few days'' Alex gulped looking around scared.

''I-I don't want to stay'' She said even quieter. ''What if she f-finds me''

''She won't Alex, we'll keep you safe''


	5. Chapter 5

**Tbh I don't know if anyones even reading this but oh well**

**Previously**

_''I want to leave'' She whispered._

_''You can't yet Alex'' I said. ''They want to keep you for a few days'' Alex gulped looking around scared._

_''I-I don't want to stay'' She said even quieter. ''What if she f-finds me''_

_''She won't Alex, we'll keep you safe''_

**Mitchie's POV:**

For the next few days I stayed by Alex's side in hospital apart from when I had school or needed to pee. My mom brought me food to the room as I insisted I didn't want to leave her. She really hadn't said much since she arrived here. She just always seemed to be off in her own thoughts. Today was the day Alex was finally well enough to go home. My mom told the doctors that her mother had to go out of town for a while and that she was going to be staying with us.

We had strict orders to make sure she ate enough and was resting. She was going to be in a wheelchair as her arm was still broken and now with her leg she wasn't going to be able to move much. It wasn't that bad an idea considering her cracked ribs as well. It would stop her moving as much.

I was currently stood in her room with my mom as we watched the nurse help her into a wheelchair. I watched as Alex winced, biting her lip to stop her crying out in pain. She had been doing that a lot lately. It was like she was trying to block anyone from knowing what was wrong with her. I sighed as Alex was finally situated in the chair. I walked behind her and started pushing her out the door with my mom following closely behind. I was still worried about her, even though she was away from her mom she was seriously freaked out by anything. Any sudden movements or noises would make her jump, any conversation about certain subjects would make her completely freeze up and look away. I just wanted to be able to help her.

I sighed as we eventually reached the car. This was the hard part, we had to try and get her into the backseat without hurting her too much. My mom helped Alex stand up slowly because of her ribs but it was pretty awkward with only 1 arm and leg which she was able to function properly. I watched as she wobbled and quickly put my arm around her waist lightly as we managed to get her in the car. I got in the seat next to her as my mom put the wheelchair in the trunk.

''Mitch'' Alex whispered as my head snapped up to look at her. She had pain in her eyes.

''What's wrong?'' I asked automatically scanning the car to make sure she was sat alright.

''I-I'm S-'' She started as she burst out into tears. I put my arm around her lightly pulling her so that she could rest her head on my shoulder.

''Shh Alex, it's alright'' I whispered into her hair as my mom got in the front seat and started the car, driving towards our house. The majority of the ride was silent once Alex had stopped crying. The only sounds were the occasional sniff or whimper coming from Alex.

It was weird looking back at things. I had only known Alex for a few weeks but I felt like I had known her for years and so did my mom. We both knew we would do anything to protect her in the future and we weren't going to let her get hurt by her mom again. If she even came close to Alex I would punch her so fast before she even knew what was going on.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when the car stopped. I looked up to see that we had already arrived back at the house. I slid out the side of the car and walked around as my mom got the wheelchair out. We spent around 5 minutes actually trying to get Alex out of the car into it. I quickly pushed her up towards the house as my mom awkwardly pulled the chair up the few steps carefully. I watched Alex wincing the whole time but she didn't say anything about it. I helped Alex out of the chair and onto the sofa as she just sat there un sure of what to do. I sighed walking into the kitchen to see my mom.

''How's she doing?'' She automatically asked.

''Alright I guess...''

''You guess?'' My mom asked raising her eyebrow at me.

''Yeah... I mean she's completely out of it still, she just sits there staring off into space all the time'' I sighed.

''Mitch, give her time. She's probably still trying to process things; I mean she was locked in her basement for what, a week? And then the next thing she knows she's been to hospital and ends up here'' I just nodded before walking back out sitting next to Alex on the sofa.

She looked up as I sat down. She looked at me blankly for a moment before I opened my arms. She looked confused before she managed to shift slightly so she was half lying down, leaning against my chest as my arms were around her waist. I rested my head on top of hers and just held her, I felt as if I was showing her I was going to protect her, she seemed to be more relaxed like this.

''Thank you Mitch'' She said quietly.

''Don't worry about it'' I said smiling as my mom walked in just staring at us and grinning like an idiot. ''What?'' I asked laughing at her expression.

''Nothing'' She smiled before walking away before appearing again with her laptop and sitting on the chair next to the sofa.

We spent most the days just watching TV in silence whilst my mom typed away on the computer. Probably making some boring arse lesson plans until she got up to go and make dinner. My nose started to twitch as I suddenly sneezed jolting both myself and Alex as she let out a painful cry.

''Crap Alex. I'm so sorry'' I looked to see her now clutching her ribs in pain.

''its f-fine'' Right at that moment my mom appeared in the room with a worried expression on her face looking at Alex. ''Mitchie Sneezed'' She started laughing lightly before stopping.

My mom just laughed before walking back out the room and into the kitchen as she carried on making dinner. She brought two plates into the living room handing one to us both before she came back in with her own. I dug in straight away along with my mom, that was until I looked at Alex who was just pushing her food around the plate with her fork.

''Alex sweetie you need to eat something'' My mom said sternly but also soothingly.

''Yeah... I know'' She whispered before picking up a slice of carrot and plopping it into her mouth as she chewed on it slightly. For the next 20 minutes Alex barely ate anything off her plate and I was worried, she was meant to be eating enough. That's what the doctor had told her. Almost as if reading my mind my mom spoke up suddenly.

''Alex, the doctor said you need to eat, come on honey'' She said as she put her own empty plate down on the table in front of us as I put mine down as well. She ate a few more mouthfuls before putting the plate down.

''I'm not really hungry...'' She said and I sighed.

''At least you ate something'' My mom nodded at her own statement when she said that.

It was later on, when my mom went upstairs to grab some pillows and a blanket for Alex. She said it would only hurt her trying to get her all the way upstairs so it would be best if she stayed down stairs. Alex agreed as she walked off. When we were alone Alex looked at me with a weird expression.

''What?'' I asked trying not to laugh.

''Nothing... I'm just tired'' She said yawning. I knew there was more to it but decided not to press the subject as my mom was coming back down the stairs. I helped Alex lay down comfortably on the sofa before covering her up with the blanket. She mumbled thanks before I turned the light off walking upstairs to my room; I quickly changed my clothes and then walked back out collapsing onto my bed and falling asleep almost instantly. Saying I was tired would be an understatement. I was still worrying about how Alex was acting and it just took the energy out of me.

I woke up in the middle of the night needing to pee, I noticed I now had a duvet over me; my mom must had come in after I fell asleep. I quickly got up walking to the bathroom and turning on the light. I walked out my room deciding I would go and get a drink. As I started to creep down the stairs I could hear someone's faint sniffing. I walked into the living room turning on one of the smaller lamps before walking over to see Alex crying to herself. As she noticed my shadow creep over her, she looked up at me with red puffy eyes.

''Alex what's wrong?'' I knelt down on the floor next to her.

''I d-don't know. I j-just h-ate this'' She stuttered out as she continued to cry. I reached up wiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

''It's alright Alex'' I said. She looked completely shattered, like she hadn't slept. ''C'mon you need to sleep'' I said standing up and reaching for the lamp.

''S-stay with me please?'' She asked. I just sighed nodding before turning the lamp on and making her sit up so I could lay behind her. She leant back against my chest as I put my arms around her waist like earlier. ''Thank you''

''It's fine, now try and sleep'' I waited until her breathing evened out and she was asleep before I rested my head on the back of the sofa closing my eyes waiting to fall asleep myself.

**Sonny's POV:**

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I did was walk into Mitchie's room. I don't know why I wasn't surprised when I saw she wasn't in there. I crept down the stairs slowly and walked into the living room. The room was lit dimly by the light coming through the curtains but it was enough to see Mitchie asleep with a sleeping Alex in her arms, I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to start on making breakfast.

After the last few days I was just glad it was Sunday. Well it was only 1 day to relax before school but it was better than nothing. I wasn't sure what we were going to do about Alex getting to classes as most of them required going up some steps. I would have to speak to Mr Laritate about that but for now my main concern was making breakfast. Man was I hungry.

I had just finished making breakfast when I heard Mitchie call out to me from the other room.

''Mommmmmmm'' She said as I walked into the room to see what she wanted. ''I'm hungryy'' She moaned and I just shook my head walking out the room before coming back with two plates of pancakes. Mitchie tried to reach them but with Alex basically on top of her she couldn't. She groaned and that was then Alex started to stir in her arms before she woke up looking around the room. She spotted the pancakes and looked up to Mitchie's face who was pouting slightly. Alex started to move slightly so that she was sitting up. It took about 5 seconds before Mitchie grabbed her plate and started shovelling food into her mouth.

Alex was still the same; she wasn't really that interested in the food, only having a few bites before giving up. I sighed, I was about to tell her she needed to eat more when there was a knock at the door. I got up walking over to it before opening it to reveal Justin, I went to slam the door but he put his foot out stopping me. He was holding a large bag and a smaller one in one arm and a guitar case in the other.

''What do you want'' I spat at him as I glanced at Alex's scared face across the room.

''I thought Alex might need some of her stuff...'' He said as he looked to meet her gaze. ''And to tell you my mom is fucking pissed that you took Alex'' I took the stuff out of his hand putting it inside the front door.

''Anything else?'' I questioned him and he shook his head. ''Good you can leave then'' I said slamming the door in his face. I carried the bags over to Alex putting them on the floor besides the sofa.

''Don't worry Alex, she won't hurt you again'' Mitchie said noticing the distressed look on her face.

Two weeks had passed and after visiting the doctors Alex had her cast taken off. She was now able to get around on crutches instead of using a wheelchair. The last few weeks had been difficult, firstly with generally trying to get Alex around. Then there were the constant questions she got from students and even some teachers. She wasn't really reacting well; she was still quiet and hardly said anything. She wasn't even annoying any of the teachers. It was one day when I came home late from school, Alex had gotten a ride with Mitchie (who I lent the car too for the day because I was going to be late) who then dropped Alex at home and went out.

The car wasn't out the front so Mitchie wasn't in. I walked into the house putting my keys on the side table. ''Alex I'm back'' I called out into the house. There was no response. I called out again but she still didn't respond. That was when I decided to go upstairs; I walked into the room she was using. She wasn't there either; I glanced over to see a light coming from the bathroom door with was open slightly. I heard slight shuffling coming from inside and what sounded like crying.

I walked over to the door pushing it open to see Alex sat on the floor, tears streaming down her face and a blade in her hand and blood dripping down her wrist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Really bad chapter and it's short but yeah. Sorry, Thanks for all the reviews and for the reviews on 'I Noticed' will update that soon :D**

**Previously:**

_The car wasn't out the front so Mitchie wasn't in. I walked into the house putting my keys on the side table. ''Alex I'm back'' I called out into the house. There was no response. I called out again but she still didn't respond. That was when I decided to go upstairs; I walked into the room she was using. She wasn't there either; I glanced over to see a light coming from the bathroom door with was open slightly. I heard slight shuffling coming from inside and what sounded like crying._

_I walked over to the door pushing it open to see Alex sat on the floor, tears streaming down her face and a blade in her hand and blood dripping down her wrist._

**Sonny's POV:**

I stood frozen in the door way looking between Alex, her wrist and the blade in her other hand. She just stared at me like a deer caught in head lights. I didn't know what to say or do; I was just stuck in place by the door waiting for my mind to process the scene in front of me. It eventually sunk in and I walked into the bathroom slightly.

''Alex!?'' I said confused and shocked at the same time. The razor fell from her hand dropping to the floor as she looked away from my gaze. I walked into the room kneeling down in front of her. ''Alex'' I said softer this time but she still didn't look up. I walked over towards the cabinet above the sink which had a first aid box in before sitting on the floor in front of Alex as she continued to stare down at the floor.

I took her wrist lightly in my hand looking down at the now dried blood. I could see other cuts which were obviously older along with various scars. I cleaned her wrist before wrapping a bandage tightly around it. She still hadn't looked up at all; we just sat there in silence as I took her other arm rolling up the sleeve to see scars again.

''Alex'' I tried again. I tilted her chin with my hand so that she was looking at me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. ''Why? Come on talk to me please'' I said softly. ''Why do you do it?'' I repeated softly as she opened her mouth to speak before closing it again like a goldfish.

''It helps'' She whispered looking down again. ''I-t takes the p-pain away'' She said even quieter I was surprised I even heard her. I heard her sniffle again as she started crying again. I pulled her into an awkward hug on the tiled floor and just held her there. I didn't know what else to do. I sat there thinking about what she had said. _It takes the pain away_. The only problem being I had no idea what, she still didn't open up to anyone, she hadn't told us why her mom was like that. She kept everything inside and uses this as her escape.

I sighed realising how long we had been sat on the floor for. I got up before helping Alex to her feet handing her, her crutches as I told her to go downstairs. I put away the stuff in the bathroom, hiding the razor and any others before going downstairs to see Alex sat on the sofa. I sat down on the opposite end as she lay with her head in my lap whilst I ran my fingers through her hair over and over as I watched TV. It just felt natural to be like this, she was part of our family now. I listened as Alex's breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

It was half an hour or so later when Mitchie walked in the door, dropping the keys on the table by the door before walking into the room, seeing Alex and smiling before she walked into the kitchen returning with a can of coke as she plopped down on the chair next to the sofa.

''How was school?'' I asked, not having seen her since this morning.

''Eh, It was okay'' She just shrugged looking over to Alex again noticing her tear stained cheeks now she was closer. ''Is she alright?'' She questioned worry instantly appearing in her voice. I just sighed not sure how to answer the question.

''I really don't know'' I sighed again.

''What happened?'' She asked as she put her drink down on the table.

''I er, I came home and she wasn't replying to me... I went upstairs and heard her in the bathroom. I opened the door and she was sat on the floor w-with'' I stopped as I choked on my words. ''She self harms Mitchie'' I concluded looking back down at her fragile sleeping form. I looked up to Mitchie seeing her face, it wasn't easy to ready. ''What?'' I asked confused.

''I don't know... I saw marks on her arms ages ago I didn't even think about it'' She said sadly.

''Don't worry about it Mitch... we know now at least'' She said as Alex stirred slightly.

''I suppose...'' She sighed again as her gaze fell on the TV as well went back into silence the only noise being our breathing and sound from the TV.

Later on in the evening Alex started so stir again as she groaned before her eyes fluttered open. She looked around taking in where she was like she always did before she saw Mitchie sat there staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably before she sat up swinging her leg over the edge of the sofa so that she could do this. I knew Mitchie would want to talk to Alex so I got up walking into the kitchen to start on making dinner, we were slowing working on Alex with getting her to eat more, it wasn't much but it was still better than nothing.

**Mitchie's POV:**

As soon as my mom had got up walking into the kitchen I looked at Alex. I walked over to her rolling her sleeve up to see the bandage on her wrist which I assumed my mom had done. I looked into her eyes to see them already glassed over with tears which were threatening to spill.

''Alex...'' I said softly. ''I'm not going to ask you why... As much as it kills me not knowing I know you don't like questions and I don't want to fight with you.'' I started watching as she stared at me intently waiting for me to go on. ''I'm here for you Alex... we both are, next time you feel like this please don't, come talk to us'' She sighed. ''Please Alex...'' She stared into my eyes for a moment before she eventually nodded before looking down playing with her hands.

Shortly after that my mom called us saying that dinner was ready, she had gone back to normal rules not letting us eat in front of the TV. Alex got up slowly with her crutches before hobbling into the kitchen as I followed helping her onto one of the stools as my mom pushed a plate in front of both of us. Nothing had really changed; Alex sat there pushing her food around hardly eating anything off her plate whilst I and my mom demolished ours rather quickly as we sat and waited for Alex. She had been getting better with eating lately but tonight she seemed to be worse. She pushed her plate away from her as she looked up avoiding both our gazes.

''Alex?'' My mom said first.

''I'm not hungry'' She said before my mom could even finish her sentence. Before anything else was said she took her crutches sliding of the stool before disappearing out the room.

''What was that about'' I asked confused as my mom just shrugged sighing. ''I'm gonna go talk to her'' I got up walking into the living room to find it empty, so I went upstairs walking into her room to see her lying on her bed. She barely even looked at me when I came into the room.

''You alright'' I questioned as she nodded.

''Just tired''

''But you were asleep for ages downstairs before'' I said confused walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

''I know'' She groaned as she let her eyes shut.

I walked back downstairs to see my mom in the kitchen still. She looked up curiously when I walked in waiting for me to say anything.

''She says she's just tired, and then she practically fell asleep on me'' I shrugged.

The next morning arrived sadly and I got up slowly walking towards Alex's room to see if she was awake yet. I walked in to see my mom already in there and Alex sat up on the end of her bed.

''Alex are you sure your alright? You look horrible and have a temperature'' My mom said resting her palm on Alex's forehead.

''Yes I'm perfectly fine'' She replied tiredly before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom to get ready for school as my mom and I did the same.

The rest of the morning passed quite quickly. It was lunch and I was sat with my mom in her room as I didn't know where Alex was. It wasn't until I got up to go to the toilet when I saw Alex sat on the floor in the hallway outside the nurses' office. I got my mom before we walked back over just as the nurse emerged with a glass of water and some tablets. Alex looked like she was about to pass out at any second.

''What's going on?'' My mom asked as the nurse handed Alex the glass of water and pills as she quickly took them.

''She said she had a headache''

''Why was she out here?'' I cut in.

''I have someone else in there and told her to wait here'' It was then that Alex looked up at me weakly before attempting to get up as I grabbed one arm pulling her to her feet, she smiled weakly at me before thanking the nurse and going off down the hall.

''Mitch, keep an eye on her'' I nodded before walking off down the hall behind her. I followed her as she went outside up onto the field as she lowered herself down onto the grass under a tree which was out of view from teachers near the school. I walked over sitting down besides her.

''Alex'' I got interrupted when she turned her head behind the tree and threw up onto the grass. She stayed leant over for a while longer before she turned back letting her head fall onto the tree. I placed my hand to her forehead. ''Fucking hell Alex'' I started. ''Your burning up, like bad'' The only response I got was a light groan from her as she shut her eyes. ''I'll be back'' I said getting to my feet and running back towards the school and my mom's classroom.

''MOM!'' I panted standing in the door way as she looked up at me. ''She's sick, she just threw up and her head she's burning'' I said in between breaths as I started running out the room again my mom following behind as I led her to where Alex was now laid on the grass coughing.

''Alex'' My mom said shaking her arm slightly as she rolled Alex onto her side. ''Come on we need to get you home'' She said helping a weak Alex to her feet, putting one arm around her waist to hold her up as we helped her back towards the school and to the nurses office who looked at Alex.

''She should be at home in bed, it's nothing serious, just a bug but she needs to rest'' The nurse said after checking her over as we nodded.

''Mitchie, take the car and take her home.'' She said handing me her keys as she helped me get Alex out to the car.

The drive home was short but by the time we arrived Alex was already asleep. I got up walking around to her side before shaking her to wake her. Her eyes barely fluttered open but I managed to get her inside the house and up to her room which was closest to the bathroom luckily.

I watched as she lay down on the bed before falling asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow. I reached for the cover pulling it up over her before walking down to my room to grab my laptop before returning and sitting on the chair in the corner of her room. There was no point in heading back to school with only one period to go.

It wasn't long before Alex suddenly shot up from her sleep. Her face was completely pale as she looked around the room. She reached for her crutches sitting up trying to stand but before I could even move from the chair she had slipped, dropping one of her crutches and fell to the floor crying out in pain. She reached forward using her crutch to slide the bin closer to her before she threw up again. It was at that very moment when I heard the front door shut from downstairs and my mom's approaching footsteps as she walked up the stairs and into the room as I sat there holding Alex's hair.

''Didn't make it in time?''My mom asked looking at us on the floor.

''She fell'' I said simply looking back to Alex who was now resting her head on the side of the bed breathing in heavily. My mum helped me get Alex back into bed before she went to empty the bin and clean it.

I headed downstairs as the doorbell rang. I didn't bother looking through the spy hole I just opened it to reveal Justin stood there once again.

''What do you want?'' I spat at him.

''I need to speak to Alex'' he growled back pushing past me as I stumbled back into the wall.

''DUDE WHAT THE HELL'' I shouted getting my balance back and running after him up the stairs. I saw him run into Alex's room as I came along the hallway. ''MOM'' I shouted walking into the room to see him holding Alex by her shirts collar against the wall

''WHAT THE HELL ALEX'' He screamed in her face as tears already started to fall from her eyes as my mom finally walked in behind me. ''DAD LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!? YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING MOM DID TO YOU, YOUR FUCKING DISGUSTING'' He said before dropping her onto the floor as my mom ran up to him pulling him back by his shirt. He quickly span around pushing my mom off him as she fell to the floor I ran over to her whilst looking at Alex who was curled up on the floor shaking. ''WORTHLESS SLUT'' Justin screamed at her before kicking her in the side a few times as I ran up to him pushing him away from her before my mom grabbed him again pulling him down the stairs. I ran to the door watching as my mom threw him out the house before running back into the room as I crouched next to Alex who was sobbing, her whole body shaking.

''Alex'' I said touching her arm.

''No no no'' She said putting her hands up to cover her ears as she continued to shake and sob hysterically.

''Alex honey'' My mom tried.

''NO NO NO PLEASE NO'' She screamed staring straight forward a distant look in her eyes. ''MOM NO'' She cried out again. It was at that moment I realised she was lost inside her mind having a flashback I assumed of what her mother had done to her before. The same terrified look still hidden in her eyes as she got taken from reality by images in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**WWOOOO WHO WANTS A REALLY BAD NEW CHAPTER well then yeah here you go, lemme know what you think and gimmie and ideas if you have any? (:**

**Previously:**

_'No no no'' She said putting her hands up to cover her ears as she continued to shake and sob hysterically._

_''Alex honey'' My mom tried._

_''NO NO NO PLEASE NO'' She screamed staring straight forward a distant look in her eyes. ''MOM NO'' She cried out again. It was at that moment I realised she was lost inside her mind having a flashback I assumed of what her mother had done to her before. The same terrified look still hidden in her eyes as she got taken from reality by images in her head._

**Mitchie's POV:**

''Alex'' I tried again as Alex lay on the floor still just staring straight forward, her whole body shaking as tears fell freely from her eyes. ''Lex'' Her eyes finally darted to meet mine. I took her hand lightly in mine, running my thumb over the back of her hand.

My mom was sat on edge of the bed watching us as I pulled Alex up awkwardly so that she was sitting. She sat leaning her head against my chest as I put my arm around her. I didn't want to push the subject. She obviously didn't want to talk about it and I wasn't going to force her too.

''I'm going to go and start on dinner...'' My mom said walking out the room.

''Are you okay Alex?'' I finally asked her and she just nodded.

''Come on let's get you back into bed'' She still looked like she was going to throw up at any second. I stood up carefully helping Alex up off the floor as she hobbled over to the bed. I put her crutches by the side of the bed along with the bin before going downstairs into the kitchen to see my mom there.

''Did she tell you anything?'' My mom asked and I shook my head.

''I didn't ask... yet'' She just nodded before going back to cooking as I sat on one of the stools around the island in the middle of the room.

''Take this up to Alex please, get her to eat something'' My mom said handing me a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of water on the side.

As I walked back into the bedroom I looked to see Alex fast asleep once again. I placed the tray on the side of the bed before shaking her to wake her up.

Everything was going okay until a few weeks later... I mean, Alex seemed to be getting better. She hadn't cut anymore, well not that we noticed anyway. She was eating more still not nearly enough but it was more than before. She didn't really speak much after what happened with Justin but she was getting there slowly. Oh, her leg cast was meant to be coming off soon as well which she was happy about. She hated having to rely on crutches all the time to get around. Back to the point... everything was okay until one day at school and I got in a fight with her at lunch time.

''Alex you going to eat anything?'' I said glaring at the tray of untouched food in front of her.

''I'm not hungry...''

''Are you serious? I thought you were getting past this'' I said harsher then I had actually expected. ''Is it really that hard for you!''

''Yes Mitchie it is, you don't understand''

''Yeah Alex, I don't understand how in your fucking mind it makes sense for you to treat yourself like this, you're like a mini version of your mom torturing yourself'' I shouted causing some people to look around.

''Fuck you'' She said lowly.

''Wow Alex. Why don't you just go home and do us a favour''

''What is your problem, are you PMS'ing or what?'' She questioned calmly as everyone else at the table began to laugh and I went red.

''Fucking Bitch go home to your mom, she'll do us all a favour'' I growled Alex just looked up at me hurt in her eyes; I already regretted what I had said. ''Alex...'' I said she didn't listen; she slowly got up and disappeared out of the canteen ignoring me as I called her name. I sighed walking down the hallway anyway and into my mom's classroom, she was sat marking papers.

''Hey Mitch'' She said not even looking up until I didn't respond. ''What's up?''

''I got in a fight with Alex, I said some things I shouldn't of...'' I looked down at the floor ashamed; I don't know why I said that. It just came out in the moment.

''I'm sure she's fine Mitch'' I just sighed.

When the end of the day came and I had walked home to find no Alex I was worried. She generally didn't have anywhere else to go. I sat on the stairs by the front door waiting anxiously as the clock kept ticking eventually my mom came home and I explained the whole story to her.

''Where would she go'' I said out loud.

''She only has one place to go... home'' My mom said sadly walking over and sitting next to me putting her arm around me.

**Alex's POV:**

''Fucking bitch go home to your mom, she'll do us all a favour'' That one stung, bad. I looked up at Mitchie trying to hold the tears back, why would she say that? ''Alex...'' I just got up grabbing my crutches and heading out of the canteen ignoring her calling behind me. I went all the way to the school entrances and out the big double doors, down the steps and along to the main road. I couldn't go back to Mitchie's, I didn't have a key. I couldn't stay at school. I decided to go home, she wouldn't be there...

It took me a while but I finally reached the house. I looked through the windows seeing the closed sign. She was definitely out. I went around to the other door using the spare key to walk in and up the stairs to my room locking the door behind me. It was exactly how I left it... how she left it only the locks were now gone from outside the door and from the window. I was still able to lock the door from the inside just in case she came back. I had managed to keep the tears back until I reached here and let them escape as the trickled down my cheek.

Did she really mean that? I know I had embarrassed her but that was just... It hurt. If that's how she really saw things then fine but my mom wasn't here to do anything right now. I was angry and upset at the same time. I wanted to feel numb again, I needed a release. I walked into the bathroom slowly looking around; it was exactly where I had always left it. I couldn't help myself. I dragged it across my skin a few times letting the blood seep out and trickle down my wrist until I just dropped it onto the floor and sat there staring blankly at the wall.

It wasn't until an hour or so later when I heard the door swing downstairs and her voice echo through the house as she spoke to someone whose voice I didn't recognise. I had to get out whilst she didn't know I was here. I stood up weakly washing the dried blood from my arm before I slipped the razor and any others into a small bag and into my back pocket. Sonny had hidden all the ones in their house when she came home that day...

I crept into my room carefully nearly knocking things over with my crutches. I went over to the window and slid it open easily. This was the hard part... How the hell was I actually meant to get out the window with my leg still in a cast? I sighed deciding now wasn't the best time to creep out. I shut the window again lightly before walking over and lying on the bed hoping that she wouldn't come in anytime soon or tonight.

I didn't sleep that night, I wanted to but I tried my best to keep my eyes open just in case. Luck was obviously on my side when the sun started to rise in the morning and she hadn't noticed anything was off once. I decided to get out and head to school, having to walk the whole way on crutches wasn't going to be much fun. I looked in my wardrobe to see a few clothes left, mainly empty hangers as I changed into some long basketball shorts and a hoodie leaving the cast on my leg visible to everyone.

I went back over to the window sliding it open as the morning breeze blew through the window. I sat myself on the edge of the window before lifting my good leg up and over to the other side. I brought my leg that was in the cast up onto the edge of the window before I grabbed my crutches and stood up on one foot regaining my balance with the crutches before I finally slid the window shut. At least I knew it was unlocked now...

I had eventually reached school and was going down the hallway to homeroom. I really didn't want to go but I knew I had too, I'd only get detention otherwise and Mr Laritate had already seen me this morning so skipping wasn't an option.

I went into the already full classroom as everyone looked up including Mitchie and Ms. Munroe.

''Alex, wait outside please'' I nodded before going back out into the hallway and leaning against the wall slightly. She eventually came out and stood in front of me with a concerned look. ''Mitchie told me what she said... where did you go yesterday?''

''Home'' I just shrugged.

''Are you alright?'' I just nodded. She sighed. ''Come here'' Before I had time to move she had stepped forward and pulled me into a hug, resting her chin on top of my head as she wrapped her arms tightly around me. I relaxed into her, I had been tense all of last night and the tiredness was catching up with me. I didn't want to move from this spot even though I knew I had too, and like I expected she pulled back from the hug ruffling my hair slightly. ''Nice shorts'' She winked chuckling lightly as I stuck my tongue out at her.

She walked back into the room as I followed going to the back of the room and sitting down next to Mitchie who instantly looked at me with worried eyes.

''Oh my god Alex, I'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said I swear'' She said all in one breath about to continue before I cut her off.

''Don't worry about it Mitch'' I said looking down at the desk.

''But I do, you actually went home. Did she do anything!?'' She whisper shouted at me.

''No Mitchie''

''You su-''

''She didn't even realise I was there'' Her lips formed a O shape as she nodded smiling slightly.

''I'm Sorry'' She said again.

''I already told you not to worry about it'' She smiled slightly before leaning and resting her head on my shoulder.

The rest of the day passed normally, I was heading back to Ms. Munroe's room with Mitchie for my last lesson when we walked into Justin. He just glared at me standing in front of us.

''Justin I suggest you le-'' Before she had time to finish her sentence he had shoved her out of the way as she stumbled to the floor landing with a thud. The next thing I knew I was being pinned against the wall once again with Justin's hands around my neck blocking my airways.

''L-let go of me'' I said.

''Listen closely Alex'' he said as a whisper so no one else would be able to hear as by now a circle of students had formed around us, also stopping Mitchie from getting through. ''Don't think that I didn't know you were there last night''

''I c-c-can't b-bre-ath'' I stuttered out barely, gasping trying to draw in any air as I tried to swat his hands away. He grabbed my wrist roughly as pain shot through my arm as he dug his nails into my skin.

''JUSTIN GET OFF HER'' I heard Mitchie shouting as my vision was starting to blur slightly.

''Stay away from us'' He hissed in my ear. ''Or else'' before he finally let go as I stood there using the wall to balance myself, leaning over as I gasped for air shakily. I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see Mitchie stood next to me rubbing my back.

''Deep breaths Lex'' She said as I struggled to get my breathing back to normal, my breathes were coming in short and sharp, jagged almost. ''C'mon'' She said.

''Alex? Mitchie? What happened'' Ms Munroe's voice rang in my ears as I looked up slightly to see her stood there.

''Justin'' Mitchie growled slightly still rubbing my back. I was struggling still to get my breathing back to normal and was becoming scared, which only resulted in working myself up again and it becoming worse.

''Alex'' Sonny said grabbing my face in her hands lightly so that I was looking at her. ''C'mon relax, breathe'' She said worriedly looking me dead in the eyes.

After another 10 minutes or so of just being stood in the hallway my breathing was eventually evening out. Everyone else had gone to their final period whilst we stood here.

''Mitchie, go inside we'll be there in a second''

''What why'' she protested.

''Just give us a minute please'' Mitchie huffed walking off into the classroom as Sonny looked at me. ''Answer me something Alex...'' I nodded waiting. ''Have you cut lately?''

''No'' I lied.

''Then why is there red on the sleeve of your jumper'' I looked down to see that there was indeed red blotches. She reached out before rolling my sleeve up to reveal the fresh cuts... one of which was bleeding again. Justin must have done that when he grabbed my wrist.

''Look its n-''

''When'' She stated.

''Yesterday'' I paused. ''Don't tell Mitchie, she'll blame herself''

''I wont... but Alex you can't keep doing this to yourself'' She said pulling me into another hug like earlier as I buried my head into her neck.

''I'm sorry'' No words were spoken after that. We both went back into the classroom as I took my seat besides Mitchie telling her she was just asking what had happened with Justin. I didn't want to lie to her but I knew she would only think it was her fault, I have so much shit going round in my head these days I never really know why I do things.

''Alex'' I snapped my head up. ''You need to go to Mr Laritates office'' Sonny said confused as I got up grabbing my crutches and bag before heading out the door and down the hall. I walked into his office slowly to see it empty. I looked around confused before I heard the door slam behind me. I went over to it trying to open it but it was locked.

''What the hell'' I said out loud to myself before heading over to the over door which was also locked. The only way I could get out was the window. I groaned having to go through the same process as this morning and then walking all the way back around to the front of the school going back to my class just as the bell rang and a group of students came flooding out followed by Mitchie.

''What did he want?''

''I don't know, he wasn't there'' I shrugged. ''Someone locked me in, trying to play a joke on me I'm guessing''

''You sure it was locked? His door gets jammed quite easily''

''Yeah that was probably it'' I smiled weakly before we headed outside into the parking lot waiting for her mom. As we sat watching people come in and out of the school.

Justin came out the school doors, he instantly looked over at me and glared but smirked when he turned and looked the other way. I followed his gaze to see my mom stood there staring right at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**GUISE IT'S LIKE NEARLY MIDNIGHT IN THE UK WHICH MEANS ITS NEARLY MY BIRTHDAY WOOOOO **

**Okay anyway now that moment passes new chapter for ya**

**Previously:**

'_'I don't know, he wasn't there'' I shrugged. ''Someone locked me in, trying to play a joke on me I'm guessing''_

_''You sure it was locked? His door gets jammed quite easily''_

_''Yeah that was probably it'' I smiled weakly before we headed outside into the parking lot waiting for her mom. As we sat watching people come in and out of the school._

_Justin came out the school doors, he instantly looked over at me and glared but smirked when he turned and looked the other way. I followed his gaze to see my mom stood there staring right at me._

**Alex's POV:**

I froze. I watched as Mitchie follow my gaze to see her standing there, she stepped in front of me slightly as she just stood there whilst my mom started walking over.

''GO GET MS MUNROE NOW'' Mitchie shouted at some random kid from our class.

''What wh-''

''JUST GO QUICK'' She shouted at him again as he took off running back into the school building. She stepped back closer to me now, her back almost touching my chest as I felt my knuckles starting to lose feeling from squeezing them so tight around my crutches.

She was getting closer, everything else seemed to be frozen, I was able to focus on her walking towards Mitchie and me. The moment seemed to be passing in slow motion, dragging it out, bringing the tensions higher. I stood waiting, there was no point in trying to run, well walk away in my case.

''Alex'' She said flatly now standing in front of Mitchie who was still stood protectively in front of me. I didn't respond. ''Move'' She said through gritted teeth to Mitchie who just stood there. ''Don't make me do it for you''

''Mitch, she means it please'' I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

''Yeah, do what your slut asks _Mitchie_'' She said smirking but Mitchie still didn't move and her smirk instantly dropped into a glare as she stepped forward menacingly towards her.

''Mitch please'' I said again trying to get her to back away.

''Times up'' She said smirking before closing the final distance and shoving Mitchie out of the way and to the floor but Mitchie kept held of her pulling her down to the ground as well as I stood there in shock. Just watching as Mitchie tried to prevent her from getting up by pinning her to the ground.

They wrestled for a moment whilst I still stood frozen on the same spot until she punched Mitchie in the face as she let out a small cry, her hands instantly flying to the spot surrounding her eye.

''MITCHIE'' I shouted to no one in particular. As she stayed lying on the floor covering her face as my mom quickly stood up walking over to me grabbing my arm tightly as I still tried to keep hold of the crutch. ''What do you want'' I snapped looking up after Justin had walked over to Mitchie to hold her back.

''Your coming with me'' She growled as she started pulling me down towards her car ignoring the fact that I could barely walk like this.

She shoved me into the back of her car as I cried out in pain from hitting my leg. She didn't care, she slammed the door shut as I tried to open them but they had a child lock. I could only watch with tears streaming down my face as Mitchie was running towards the car as Justin slipped into the front. She ran into my mom trying to get to the car but she just punched her again as she stumbled back, with one final hit she was on the floor, blood now coming from her split lip as Sonny came running out of the building in the background. It was too late, they were already driving away.

It wasn't until later that night, I had been locked back up in my room, the window locks and the ones on the door back in place again to keep me from going anywhere. I was laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling the words still circling through my head from the past hour. The verbal and physical abuse still taking its toll on my body. The bruises forming on my skin, the words. _Worthless. Whore. Unloved. Fat. Ugly. Dyke. Waste of space. Mistake. Useless._ Not even half of the list of words from her mouth was endless, going through my mind. I looked up when the locks on the door clicked as she stepped into the room.

''Alex'' She snapped as I just stared blankly at her. ''Don't ignore me worthless little slut'' She stepped closer to me as she pulled me by my shirt to the edge of the bed. She pulled me up so my face was only inches from hers. I still didn't respond, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of winding me up.

''Slut'' She said dropping me to the floor as she kicked my side before walking out the room and locking the door again.

I couldn't deal with this right now. I wanted it; I needed the release more than anything right now. I managed to get to the bathroom and sat myself on the floor. I took out the blade and held it in my hand tightly whilst staring down at my arm. I brought the shiny object down on my skin, engraving the word into my skin as the blood dripped down my arm. I rolled up my other sleeve shakily before engraving different words into my skin. _Worthless. Useless. Ugly. _The words were hard to see through the blood that was seeping down my arms as I just sat there. Not moving.

And I didn't move. Not until later that day when she went out. I was watching out the window as she got in the car driving off with Justin as well. I wasn't staying here. I pulled on the last clean hoodie in my wardrobe. Shoving the one stained with blood into my bag along with any other items before sliding it over one shoulder slowly trying not to touch my wrist. I got over to the window before leaning on my good leg. I picked up the crutch gripping it hard before smashing it against the window. It cracked slightly in the middle. I hit it again a few times until the glass finally smashed falling both inside and out of my room. I used the crutch to try and get rid of all the shards of glass sticking around the window so it was safe to climb through. Once I thought it was all gone I sat on the ledge like before bringing my good leg over as I felt a sharp pain in the back of it.

''FUCK'' I shouted out as my hand instantly flew to the back of my leg to feel the shard of glass in my skin and the blood. I was wearing the shorts still so I really didn't have a chance to hide it. I didn't waste any more time in lifting my other leg up and over the window carefully as I got down the fire escape steps and headed off in the directions of Mitchie's house. Ignoring the pain coursing through my body.

It seemed to take hours to get there. It probably did at the speed I was going.

**Mitchie's POV:**

We had been here for a while now. My mom had calmed down slightly in the last few hours. I was sat on the sofa at home, holding an ice pack to my eye. I could taste the dried blood on my lip as my mom stood there pacing.

''I can't believe she fucking touched you'' She yelled out. She hated swearing... I had only heard her swear once before.

''Mom, I'm fine I swear'' I said trying to reassure her for the 50th time. I was more worried about Alex. It was that very moment when the doorbell went off. My mom's head snapped up to the door as she walked over slowly before opening the door.

''Alex'' She said shocked. I turned my head to watch as Alex stumbled forward into my mom's open arms as she closed the door behind her. ''A little help please Mitch'' I shot off the sofa running over to help hold her up. There was blood running down the back of her leg, she looked tired. Her eyes were dull... empty.

''I'm Sorry Mitchie'' She mumbled out as we helped her over to the sofa where my mom made her lay face down on her stomach as she looked at the back of Alex's leg. She had a gash just under the back of her knee.

''How did you get this?'' My mom asked confused.

''I smashed the window to get out'' She said in a monotone as I briefly exchanged a glance with my mom before she walked to the kitchen to grab some first aid supplies. She came back over perching on the edge of the coffee table as she poured some disinfectant liquid onto a tissue.

''This might sting Alex'' She said before she dabbed it lightly around the wound. She didn't even flinch. I looked up at my mom weirdly, that shit stings like hell. I just watched as my mom finished before putting a gauze pad on her leg. ''All done'' she muttered putting everything away as Alex sat up, the same empty look in her eyes.

''Thanks'' She mumbled just staring down at the floor.

''Are you alright Lex?'' I asked, as Alex just nodded.

''I'm just tired... I'm gonna go lay down'' She said before getting up slowly and heading up the stairs. I turned back to my mom as she sighed.

'' One step forward two steps back'' She muttered.

''What do we do?''

''Just give her some space... she'll talk to us when she's ready'' With that she got up and headed into the kitchen.

''I'm gonna go to Caitlyn's for a bit...'' I said grabbing my phone before heading out the door.

**Sonny's POV:**

''I'm gonna go to Caitlyn's for a bit...''

''Alright be ca-'' I turned around to see her already closing the door behind herself as she headed off. I sighed, I was going to speak to Alex whilst she was out, bandage her wrists again before Mitchie came back.

I knew where she was coming from when she asked me not to tell Mitchie earlier, she would blame herself. She always did. That's how I felt right now, if I had walked out with the pair of them Mitchie wouldn't have to of gotten involved and Alex wouldn't be hurt and so... lifeless again.

I grabbed the small box again before heading up the stairs and down the hall towards the spare room which was Alex's. I knocked on the door before opening to see her laid there just staring at the ceiling, barely even blinking as her chest raised and fell with each breath.

''Alex'' I said softly and she looked up before looking down again as I walked over sitting on the edge of the bed. ''Roll your sleeve up honey'' I said, her head snapped up, she looked at me panic evident in her eyes.

''No'' She mumbled.

''Alex, come on please'' I said reaching out to grab her arm lightly which only resulted in her jumping back and yanking her arm from my reach. What was going on with her? ''Alex?'' I asked confused.

''What'' She said standing up and staring at me sat on the bed. I looked into her eyes seeing the fear and pain in her eyes, but that quickly went as she covered her emotions up.

''Come here please'' I said with more authority. I wasn't letting her out of this. It's not like she could try and run anyway with her crutches.

She headed towards the door as I stood up blocking her pathway. I just shook my head.

''Alex, sit down'' This time she did so as she sat on the edge of the bed. I walked over kneeling in front of her on the floor, taking her hands in mine. ''Let me help okay?'' But she just shook her head again as I reached for her left arm.

''No'' She whispered, her voice cracking.

''Alex, seriously come on'' I said holding her hand tightly as I rolled her sleeve up with my other hand. I instantly let go, bringing my hand up to cover my mouth trying to suppress a gasp at the sight in front of me. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I looked up at Alex who was just staring down at the floor.

''Alex'' I managed to get out eventually. She didn't even flinch. That was when I took hold of her other hand, rolling up the sleeve again only for the same reaction, this time letting the tears escape as I just stared at her, shocked, angry and hurt all at the same time. ''Alex look at me please'' I begged but she didn't move.

I hastily reached out and tilted her chin slightly so that her eyes were meeting mine. She was trying hard to force back her own tears. The pain she tried so hard to always hideaway was now evident, more than ever.

I didn't know what to say, I really didn't. I stood up pulling her into me as I held her tightly to my chest. I could feel her tears now soaking through my shirt as my own continued to fall. ''You're not worthless Alex'' I said as I rocked us back and forth lightly. ''You're not useless, you're not ugly. You're beautiful'' I repeated softly over and over.

I eventually sat down on the bed, not letting go of Alex who was now situated on my lap, her face still buried in my chest. I reached for the box, still keeping hold of Alex with one arm whilst. I wrapped a bandage around each of her wrists gently before rolling her sleeves back down.

''Who told you those things Alex?'' I spoke after a while, interrupting the silence in the room. ''Better yet, why did you believe what she said?''

''Because it's true'' she mumbled. I pulled back slightly to look at her face.

''No.'' I growled. ''It's not true. Don't you ever say that''

''But I-''

''No Alex'' I snapped at her. ''It's not true. Don't believe it'' I sighed, it was actually heart breaking to see her like this... For someone to have drilled those thoughts into her head to such an extent for her to believe it was real, true. To take it out on herself. She didn't deserve that.

''I can't not believe it...'' She said sadly, her voice cracking again as I just pulled her back into me.

''Alex listen to me. You are none of those things. Don't let her ruin your life any longer than she already has, okay?'' I felt her nod slightly into my chest.

''I'll try'' She whispered out as we both stayed sat there and I just held her. I already felt like Alex was a second daughter to me. I would do anything to protect both her and Mitchie. They both need me, especially Alex. They needed each other.

I stayed with Alex for most of the evening. We stayed in her room, laid side by side on the bed. We talked about some stuff but most of the time was spent in silence... I knew Alex still believed what I assume her mom had called her. I could see it in her eyes, you always could. She was just good at hiding it. She always seemed so... empty when we weren't at school. It helped her to forget being there with other people. Causing trouble... that was one of her ways of coping. That and the cutting... I sighed.

''What you thinking about?'' Alex's quite voice questioned.

''Everything'' I replied smiling knowing that Alex was just going to ask more questions until she got it out of me.

''Yeah but wh-'' she started before the front door slammed from downstairs and Mitchie's voice cut her off.

''MOM IM HOME'' She shouted through the house. There was silence before her footsteps were heard walking up the stairs. Soon enough she appeared in the doorway and looked at the pair of us frowning. ''Where was my invite?'' She asked pretending to sound hurt before she burst out into a smile and walked over crawling onto the bed between the two of us before she opened her arms as Alex leaned sideways against her chest.

''Hey Mitch'' I said smiling at her as I did the same to her so she could lean against me.

We sat there talking, well Alex was just listening to us as usual but she would let out a small laugh occasionally. I felt happy knowing that she was cheering up... not much but at least a tiny bit. She needed to have some fun and relax for a while. Once her cast is off we're going to do something. I thought to myself.

''Alex'' Mitchie's voice sounded as I snapped back out of my thoughts.

''Mhmmm?'' She hummed in response.

''Why are you wearing that hoodie still, it's boiling in here''

''I'm not hot though''

''Alright guys c'mon lets go downstairs and get some food yeah'' I said interrupting the duo knowing Alex didn't want to have to lie to Mitchie any more then necessary. She gave me a look saying _Thanks_ as she smiled weakly before we headed downstairs into the kitchen. Mitchie practically ran ahead to gather food whilst I stayed back with Alex. I looked into her eyes seeing the empty look again as I just sighed before we walked into the room.

**Bad chapter I know but yeah. Review? (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't knowwwwww. I've lost interest in this story but I wanted to update it anyway even though this chapter is horribly bad and boring but free free to still read it if you want to... I'm probably going to focus more on 'I Noticed' For now because I like that story and prefer to write for it ;3**

**Previously:**

_'Why are you wearing that hoodie still, it's boiling in here''_

_''I'm not hot though''_

_''Alright guys c'mon lets go downstairs and get some food yeah'' I said interrupting the duo knowing Alex didn't want to have to lie to Mitchie any more than necessary. She gave me a look saying Thanks as she smiled weakly before we headed downstairs into the kitchen. Mitchie practically ran ahead to gather food whilst I stayed back with Alex. I looked into her eyes seeing the empty look again as I just sighed before we walked into the room._

**Sonny's POV:**

Today was the day; Alex's leg cast was finally being taken off. She wouldn't have to use her crutches anymore which she was obviously happy about. School had just ended for the day and I was waiting for Mitchie and Alex to arrive so we could take her to the hospital. Ever since the other day with Alex I had been watching her closely, how she acted. I actually got her to show me her arms several times throughout the day; I didn't want her destroying herself like that. It seemed to be working; her and Mitchie were great together, they both generally seemed happier lately which was good. I had been watching Mitchie more lately as well, something was bothering her though she generally seemed happy, but I couldn't work out what it was.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Alex appeared in front of me smiling.

''Ready to get your cast taken off?'' I asked knowing that was probably the reason she looked so excited at the moment.

''Hell yeah'' She grinned. ''Where's Mitchie?'' She asked looking around as I did the same.

''That's a good point, I have no idea'' I said.

We stood there waiting for another few minutes or so just waiting around and she still didn't show up. She was normally one of the first people out; she hated school with a passion. I took out my phone ringing her but there was no answer. I just sighed looking down at my watch before looking over to Alex. I took my phone out again sending a quick message to Mitchie.

**S: Where are you Mitch? X**

I waited a few minutes for a response but nothing came, we couldn't wait around any longer.

**S: Had to take Alex to get cast off, will see you later sweetie x**

''She's probably just doing something and forgot'' Alex suggested shrugging as I just hummed in response as we both headed out to the car.

It was quicker than I thought having her cast taken off; we were soon on our way back home. Alex was just grinning the whole time. She had told me it felt weird at first, not having it on and walking on it but she was just happy not to have to use crutches anymore and to be more reliant on other people than usual.

As soon as we got back Alex had gone straight upstairs for a shower whilst I went to check my phone to see where Mitchie was. There was still no response, I was about to ring her until the front door slammed shut. I spun around to see Mitchie walk through the door, a blank look on her face. She just walked past me into the kitchen not even seeming to notice me stood there watching her until she grabbed a glass of water and turned around.

''Where have you been?'' I asked her as she finally looked over to me.

''No where'' She mumbled as she walked past me towards the stairs. I grabbed her arm spinning her around so she was facing me.

''Liar'' I stated as she stood there in silence. ''Where were you?''

''I already told you, no where'' She said, her expression not changing before she pulled her arm from my grip turning to walk away from me again.

''Mitchie'' I said grabbing her arm again. ''Don't lie to me''

''I'm not, just leave me alone'' She said before finally making it towards the stairs and heading up them. I heard her bedroom door slam after a moment. I sighed walking up the stairs myself to see Alex standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She just looked at me confused for a moment.

''What's wrong with Mitch?'' She questioned.

''I have no idea'' I said walking over to her door and pushing it to find it locked. ''Mitchie'' I shouted through the door as I knocked. ''Open the door'' Nothing, I pressed my ear to the door to hear her lightly strumming on guitar and muffled words. I decided to leave her for now, she always played guitar or wrote songs when she was pissed off or upset, it was her way of letting it out. She thought I didn't realise but I knew.

''Do you want me to try?'' Alex asked appearing behind me.

''No, it's fine. Just leave her for now'' Alex just frowned slightly before walking into her room as I headed back down the stairs to start on making dinner.

''Alex! Mitchie! Dinner!'' I shouted through the house. After a few minutes Alex appeared in the kitchen taking a seat on the stool opposite me as I pushed a plate towards her. I waited for a while but Mitchie didn't come down. I walked over to the bottom of the stairs calling up to her. ''MITCHIE DINNER'' I shouted.

''I'm not hungry'' I heard her shout back. I just sighed running my hand through my hair unsure of what was going on with her today, deciding I would talk to her later I went back to eat my dinner with Alex. Alex was soon finished, actually eating a full meal before putting her plate in the dishwasher as she went to watch TV. I soon followed but decided to head upstairs.

I went to her door knocking but there was no response.

''Mitchie'' I groaned pushing on the door lightly as it opened. I stepped into her room to see her laid on her bed facing the other way. I sighed walking over and crouching down in front of her to see her asleep. I looked more closely and noticed how her makeup had run, she had been crying. I brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead as she stirred slightly groaning.

''Mitchie'' I said softly shaking her as groaned again rolling over to face the other way as I just chuckled lightly before shaking her again.

''What'' She mumbled, her voice groggy from sleep as I sat on the bed next to her resting on the head board.

''What's wrong sweetie?'' I asked running my fingers through her hair gently as she turned to face me again burying her face into my shoulder.

''I'm fine Mom'' She lied again.

''Your obviously not, I know you've been crying'' She just sighed in response. ''C'mon you can talk to me Mitch''

''I just had a bad day'' She mumbled into my shoulder.

''You sure?'' I felt her nod against my chest as I just carried on running my fingers through her hair knowing it relaxed her.

**Mitchie's POV:**

The truth was I hated school. Not because of the lessons, or the teachers. Because of the students and the bullying. I hated it; they made me feel like shit, so worthless. It had died down for a while, they were leaving me alone but they just started all of a sudden again. That's why I was late home.

They said something to me during my last period, I was just so pissed off in general that I retaliated and of course we all ended up with detention which only made things even worse. So when I got home I just wanted to get everything out and sleep. I don't know why I let them get to me so bad. I wished I was more like Alex sometimes, everyone at school loved her.

I didn't tell my mom, she would just make things worse as she was a teacher at the school. I loved her and all but sometimes having her work there just made things worse as well. So for now I just laid in her arms as she ran her fingers through my hair until I started to fall asleep again. I hadn't even spoken to Alex today and I felt bad for that knowing she got her cast off but she'd be alright with that right? So for now I just let myself drift off back to sleep in my mom's arms.

**Alex's POV:**

Something was bothering Mitchie, I wanted to find out what it was and make her feel better, she was always there for me and helping me. I wanted to help her for once but she was shutting everyone out including her mom.

I decided to head off to bed, as I was walking up the stairs I peered into Mitchie's room to see her asleep in Sonny's arms. Sonny looked up at me as I stood there, smiling at me.

''Is she alright?'' I asked.

''I think so... she said she just had a bad day'' She said as she slipped out from behind Mitchie, pulling the covers over her before walking towards the door turning the light off as she did so. ''Are you okay?'' She asked looking down at my arms.

''Yah, I'm fine'' I said smiling genuinely. ''I was just gonna go to bed''

''Okay then, Night Alex'' She said pulling me into a hug tightly as I wrapped my arms around her. I headed off down to my room changing and getting ready for bed quickly before slipping under the covers and closing my eyes, letting the sleep take over quickly.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to Sonny looking down at me shaking me lightly.

''C'mon Alex it's fridayyyyy'' She said like a little kid

''I'm up okay'' I groaned sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

''Good, can you check if Mitchie is up for me please I need a shower'' She said walking out the room not giving me a chance to reply as I got out of bed slowly. Opening the curtains and groaning as my eyes adjusted to the amount of light in the room.

I slowly made my way into Mitchie's room to see her fast asleep facing the door, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest. I walked over to her just as she mumbled something and rolled over onto her other side. I sighed walking over and shaking her lightly.

''Mitchie c'mon'' I said but she didn't wake. ''Mitchie come onnnnn'' I groaned shaking her slightly harder than before.

''Leave me alone'' She mumbled into the pillow.

''Mitch we have schooooool'' I whined wanting to go and get ready so I didn't have to rush.

''I don't want to go'' She said blankly.

''Why not?'' I asked confused.

''I hate it''

''It's not that bad''

''Yes it is''

''I love school''

''Yeah you do'' She said before pulling the covers up over her head.

''I thought you liked it Mitch?'' No response. ''Come on'' I sighed before walking back out the room and going to knock on the bathroom door just as Sonny opened it. She looked at me confused trying to read my expression. ''She won't get up'' I said walking back to her room with Sonny close behind me, as she walked over to Alex sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking her.

''Get up Mitch''

''No''

''Get the hell up Mitchie damnit'' She said standing up and pulling the covers off her. Mitchie just glared at her before storming into the bathroom slamming the door.

* * *

We only had a few periods left of school. I was glad it was nearly the weekend. I think everyone was. I was currently sat in History at the back. Mitchie was sat at the front, her head buried in her arms. I just sat there staring at the board blankly until my eyes darted to a ball of paper being thrown across the room. I watched as it hit Mitchie in the back of the head as she turned around and there was a chorus of laughter from some people in the class as she un screwed the ball of paper reading what was written, I watched how she bit her lip before she raised her hand as the teacher looked at her.

''Yes Mitchie?''

''Can I go to the restroom please?'' The teacher just nodded as she jumped out of her seat grabbing her bag and running out the room. I watched through the doorway as she walked off down the hallway in the opposite direction of the restroom. She didn't come back that lesson; she didn't show up to the next one either. It was lunch now and I was headed down towards Sonny's classroom when I saw Mitchie stood by a locker with a few people surrounding her.

''Hey what's going on?'' I asked approaching them.

''Ayy Russo. Nothing'' One of the girls, Sarah spoke.

''Mitchie?'' I asked looking at her; they weren't her type of friends.

''Nothing'' She said looking at Sarah who just smiled putting her arm around Mitchie's shoulder.

''Okay then... I'll see you later'' I said as she just nodded before I carried on walking down the hallway. Once I reached the end I turned round to see her pinned against the locker. Something was going on. I turned to walk into Sonny's classroom just as she walked out, walking into me.

''Have you seen Mitchie?'' She asked looking annoyed.

''Yeah why?'' I said confused.

''She's been skipping lessons'' She stated bluntly as I looked down the hall to where she was stood. Her mom quickly followed my gaze and started walking down the hall. I stayed where I was to watch.

''Mitchie!'' She shouted, considering the halls were empty as everyone was at lunch. The group around her broke away laughing and saying words I couldn't make out as Mitchie bit her lip, her mom continuing to walk towards her. ''Why have you been skipping lessons!?'' I heard her shout. She just looked down at the floor in response not saying anything. ''Don't ignore me'' She continued to shout as Mitchie looked up, tears evident in her eyes, the girls around her continuing to laugh.

Sonny grabbed her arm pulling her into the nearest classroom as I ran down the hall standing by the door looking in at them listening.

''Crying won't get you anywhere Mitchie'' Sonny stated bluntly. ''Why have you been skipping lessons?'' She asked again harsher.

''Because I have, deal with it okay!?'' She shouted walking towards the door bumping into me on her way out, letting a tear escape from her eyes as I grabbed either one of her arms. She looked up at me, hurt evident in her eyes as I just pulled her into a hug letting her burry her face into my shoulder.

''I hate this'' She mumbled.

''Hate what?'' I questioned, although I already had a feeling what it was.

**Review if you wanna ;3 that'd be nice****  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEYYYY. So it's been like 2 months since I updated and I'm sorry for that. I've been doing exams and stuff lately for my GCSE's but they're all done now YAYYYYY. So I'm not sure if people are still interested in this story after so long and to be honest I found it hard to write this as I was trying to get back into the story myself but here you gooooo new chapter. It's kinda short but yeah. Let me know what you think? (: **

**Previously**

_''Because I have, deal with it okay!?'' She shouted walking towards the door bumping into me on her way out, letting a tear escape from her eyes as I grabbed either one of her arms. She looked up at me, hurt evident in her eyes as I just pulled her into a hug letting her burry her face into my shoulder._

_''I hate this'' She mumbled._

_''Hate what?'' I questioned, although I already had a feeling what it was._

**Mitchie's POV:**

''Hate what?'' She asked me as I froze, still in her arms trying to force back more tears which were waiting to fall. ''Mitchie...?'' She asked pulling back from the hug, holding me at arm's length. Her gaze flicked to behind me momentarily and I instantly knew my mom was still there watching.

''Nothing'' I mumbled looking down at the floor.

''No Mitch, say it'' Alex said not letting her grip of me go.

''Leave me alone'' I spat shrugging out of her grip and running down the hall ignoring their shouts as I walked into a empty classroom locking the door behind me pulling the blind down over the window before starting to pace.

She was only trying to help. I always messed up everything. Fuck I just kept pushing her away, I didn't know what else to do. It's what I had been used to doing for so long before I actually met Alex. It was just a habit, almost second nature to me. I wanted to tell her I really did but she would just probably laugh. Everyone at the school loved her. I kept telling myself that Alex had more stuff to deal with, she wouldn't care about this. I had thought about it that way for so long I felt like it was becoming true, pushing me away even more from telling anyone. I didn't want to deal with this any more, school. My mom. I stopped pacing when that thought crossed my mind, the way she just dragged me into the classroom earlier, completely oblivious to the people who were stood right next to her, the main source of the problem. No, she was too fucking blinded, more worried about her 'perfect daughter' doing the best in school.

Before I even knew what had happened I turned and punched the wall. Instantly regretting it as a wave of pain surged through my hand as I cried out. Sliding down the wall as I just sat there, resting my head against the wall. I wasn't going back to class today. Screw that. I waited for the bell to ring and everyone to go back into their classrooms, luckily no one tried to get in this room. I stood up unlocking the door holding my hand to my chest as I walked out into the hallway, checking each way before heading down the halls towards the school doors. I was about to leave when I was stopped.

''Ay Mitchie!'' Sarah's voice rang through the empty hallways. I carried on walking. ''Don't ignore me bitch'' I turned around not realising how close she was as I got slammed into the wall behind me. ''That wasn't very nice was it'' She said laughing as I looked down at the floor.

''Leave me alone'' I muttered.

''What was that?'' She questioned, her face only inches from mine.

''I said'' I started looking up to meet her gaze as I did so. ''Leave. Me. Alone.'' With that I pushed her with one arm creating enough distance to slip away and run out the school doors down into the parking lot. Looking behind me to check she wasn't following I eventually slowed to a walk. I decided to walk home, I had a key so would be able to let myself in.

I just let my thoughts wonder as I walked. Why did everything seem so fucked up? But then I just thought back to Alex. She had everything 10 times worse and here I was complaining about my own life. I felt selfish, getting upset over something like this but it just hurt. Everyday it was the same, I thought they were past in. Before I even knew it I had let myself into the house and locked myself in the bedroom as I curled up on top of my bed, my mind still working a thousand miles per minute. I could feel my chest tightening as I tried to hold my tears back. Reaching out for my iPod I put my headphones on, pressing shuffle and turning the volume up as I shut my eyes trying to fall asleep.

_You fascinated me, cloaked in shadows and secrecy, the beauty of a broken angel  
_

_I ventured carefully, afraid of what you thought I'd be, but pretty soon I was entangled._

_You take me by the hand, I question who I am,_

_Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win_

_You're my mortal flaw and I'm your fatal sin_

_Let me feel the sting the pain the burn under my skin._

_Put me to the test, I'll prove that I am strong. _

_Won't let myself believe, that what I feel is wrong._

_Finally see what you knew was inside me all along. That behind this soft exterior,_

_Lies a warrior._

I felt myself drift off to sleep as I fell into a finally peaceful slumber.

**Alex's POV:**

Mitchie had just ran off down the hall leaving me stood with Sonny who was looking down after her daughter angrily as she muttered something under her breath.

''Something's bothering with her'' I said out loud more to myself then to her mom.

''What?'' She said turning to look at me. ''She's been skipping classes why would she do that. It's not like her'' She paused for a moment. ''She hasn't skipped a class in a few months''

''Wait, she used to do this a lot?'' Sonny looked at me like I grew another head as she nodded.

''She used to do it all the time, she barely went to any of her lessons until she started getting escorted to them by someone'' She said as she looked off down the hall in the direction Mitchie had ran again. ''She improved, a little before she met you actually. Went to her classes, did her work. I don't get what changed''

''I think I do'' I mumbled to myself.

''What is it then?''

''Let me talk to her first, please'' I finally looked up to actually meet her eyes. I could see the concerned look laced across her face. ''Just let me talk to her'' I said before walking down the hall in the same way Mitchie had gone in the hope of finding her. Going straight into the cafeteria and scanning around I came up blank. I decided to walk around the halls for a while checking the bathrooms for any sign of her but couldn't see her anywhere. I sighed as the bell rang and I had to go to my class, which Mitchie didn't turn up too. No surprise there but when Sarah appeared halfway through the lesson I had my suspicions.

As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of the day I half ran to Sonny's classroom as I waited for her to pack up her stuff before we headed to the car and drove back in silence. She parked in the driveway as I finally said something.

''I couldn't find her'' I said before getting out of the car as Sonny followed.

Once inside I went straight up the stairs to her bedroom door, which was locked.

''Mitchie?'' I said knocking. There was no response as I tried again. ''Mitch!'' I tried but once again was left with no response. Pressing my ear against the door, I could hear faint music coming from something. Turning around I found Sonny stood behind me. ''She's in there''

''I should really get that locked removed'' She said running a hand through her hair frustrated. ''How are you doing Alex?'' She asked looking down at me, the question shocked me slightly.

''Huh, oh. I'm fine'' I said smiling lightly.

''Are you sure? I mean I don't want to bring you down but it was the only the other day when I found you and-''

''Yeah. I'm just worried about Mitchie'' The truth was I actually felt fine, I had pushed everything out of my head about my mom. What she said to me, I knew having those thoughts around my head wasn't going to do me any good and then when Mitchie started acting strange it just gave me something else to focus on. It didn't mean I didn't think about it, I still did and it still hurt just as much when the thoughts resurfaced but I did my best to brush them away every time they did. I wasn't going to let her control my life any more, she had done it for far too long and now I had people who actually cared and wanted to help me. Sonny, Mitchie. They were my family, there were all that mattered.

I didn't even realise that Sonny had walked back down stairs whilst I was lost in my thoughts. I rested my head against the door again, listening to find that the music had stopped. I knocked on the door again lightly.

''Mitch?'' There was a click as the door opened slightly. Pushing it open I walked in to see Mitchie sat on her bed, her headphones in her hand as she looked over to me. I walked over sitting on the bed in front of her as I took the headphones from her to stop her from playing with them before she ended up breaking them or something. ''You want to tell me what's up yet?''

''I think you already know'' She said blankly, no emotion on her face or in her voice. ''You've worked it all out, I saw the way you looked at me, at them. Don't pretend that you don't know, Don't pretend that you care''

''What the hell Mitchie?'' I spat. ''Why would you even say that, of course I care why would you think otherwise!'' I half shouted at her but got no response. ''You cared for me, you were the only one who noticed what was going on, that helped me. I'm going to help you too.'' I continued but still got no response from her. ''Mitch why didn't you tell me?''

''You already have enough going on'' She whispered.

''So? That doesn't matter''

We both looked up when there was a knock from the doorway, Sonny was stood there looking at us both expectantly as I looked at Mitchie who just shook her head knowing what I was about to say.

''So Mitchie.'' Her mom spoke. ''Want to tell me why you've gone back to this again?'' Her mom's tone held a slightly bitter tone. I could tell Mitchie was trying to hide the hurt when her mom spoke to her like that, but I knew her better like that. In this only short period of time I felt like I had known her my whole life.

''If you won't tell her I will'' I spoke up as Mitchie glared at me.

''Fine you tell her'' She said standing up going to walk out the door as Sonny grabbed her arm pulling her back across the room as she sat back down on the bed. Sonny sat behind her pulling her into her lap, her arms around her waist to stop her from moving. I smiled slightly looking at the pair before I spoke up, telling her what I had already put together until Mitchie got bored and just said it. ''Bullying'' She whispered, her voice barely audible. Sonny's face fell as she looked down at her daughter before her gaze flickered to me, patting the space next to them I moved as Sonny wrapped one of her arms around my shoulder as she smiled.

''Mitch, what happened to your hand?'' I asked finally noticing how it was bruised.

''I punched a wall'' She muttered as I chuckled lightly whilst her mom just looked shocked.

**What was up with this ending I have no idea. Oops**


End file.
